Potential
by Water Angel1
Summary: Usagi's a potential. The only reason she's going to 'safer ground' is... SMBuffy
1. Default Chapter

Okay here we go. This is the slightly fixed chapters. "Another potential?" Buffy Summers, the hellmouths resident slayer, asked looking at her best,female, friend  
  
"Seems like it Buffy." Willow, the resident witch, replied.  
  
"Great, when will she arrive?" Buffy said.  
  
"Midnight. The airport." Willow told her.  
  
Buffy Nodded and headed for the door, "Um, what's her name?" "Something like Usogee sukeno?" Was the answer. With that Buffy continued her way out the door.  
--(midnight, airport)--  
Usagi Tsukino thought about why she had even bothered coming to 'safer ground' as the man had put it.. True THEY weren't with her anymore, but it couldn't be helped, and she  
  
could protect herself, mostly. She wasn't that joyful girl anymore. She was still in there, she just wasn't able to come out. So  
  
Usagi had forced it so nobody got worried. Obviously no one had looked into her eyes, they were the mirrors to her soul. All any one had to was look, and they'd be able to tell.  
  
"Everyone please buckle your seatbelts. We are now arriving at Sunnydale, California." A voice  
  
said Over the intercome.  
  
Usagi Tsukino buckled up and leaned back. She hadn't been the same since THEY had left. She knew it wasn't their fault, but it still  
  
hurt. She could feel them inside her, giving her words of encouragment, telling her that they were right here for her, that they would never leave her. *sreaming, taunting, laughing.* it all came pack to her as she remembered yet again. She quickly pushed it away as she felt the plane desend.  
  
When she got off the plane she looked around. Finally she she saw a women near the back of the airport. She was holding a sign that said, USOGE SUKENOE. Usagi smiled slightly as she made her way through the crowd over to the women.  
  
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Are you Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Yes I am. You're Usoge Sukenoe?"  
  
"Actually it's pronounced Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Buffy nodded and said, "Follow me."  
  
Usagi followed Buffy outside, where they walked all the way to the house.When inside Usagi asked, "Do you have a punching bag or something I can use?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"I'm a little stessed and it helps get me calm down." Buffy nodded and they made their way through sleeping teenage girls. 


	2. New Friends

Okay here we go. This is the slightly fixed chapters. Potential  
Chapter 2 - New Allies  
"This is were we do all of our warm-ups before going out to train." Buffy said opening the basement door. Buffy was suprised to see that seven of the Potentials were in there training. Well they were untill the door opened, now they were looking up at them.  
  
"Hi Buffy!" They all said.  
  
"Hi girls. I'd like you to met Usagi Tsukino. She's the new member to the gang." Buffy said smiling.  
  
Usagi put on a cheerful face and said,  
  
"Kinnichiwa."  
  
The only thing she recieved was blank stares.  
  
"Er.. Hi." She said instead.  
  
"Hi" was the instant reply.  
  
"Why don't you get to know eachother better, and I'll see you in the morning." Buffy said leaving.  
  
Usagi kept her smile as she desended the basement stairs. She was instantly surrounded and bomborded by questions.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"How long have you known you were a potential?"  
  
"Who was your watcher?"  
  
Usagi quickly held up her hand, eyes wide.  
  
"One at a time, please." She said.  
  
So one by one they asked their questions.  
  
"Where do you come from?" one girl said.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan" Usagi answered.  
  
"How long have you known you were a potential?" a second one questioned.  
  
"About a month."  
  
"Who was your watcher?" A third girl said.  
  
"I didn't have one."  
  
"How many friends do you have in Tokyo?"  
  
"Um... Used to have nine."  
  
"Used to?" Another girl asked confused.  
  
"I had to leave." Usagi explained.  
  
"Do you think they suspect anything?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes slightly and smiled, "Actually I believe they know exactly why they left."  
  
"Did you tell them?"  
  
"No. Were just so close that we basically know what's going on with eachother."  
  
"Do your parents know your a potential?"  
  
"No. They knew something else, before they were killed, but not this." Usagi said, pushing tears away.  
  
"Have you ever seen or dusted a Vampire?"  
  
"No"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15"  
  
"Your kidding, You look 13"  
  
"I get that alot.  
  
Usagi gently made her way through the group of people, and over to the only punching bag in the room. She  
  
test punched it a couple of times before someone came over and held it.  
  
"If I hurt you I apologize before hand." Usagi told her.  
  
"Don't worry you probalby wont be able to hurt me for a while. Not untill you get some muscle at least."The girl  
  
says, looking pointedly at her arms..  
  
Usagi smirked and did a quick punch followed by another which was followed by two quick kicks and punches. She  
  
when she saw the bag go back slightly. Looking behind the bag she saw the girl on the ground holding her stomach and ribs,  
  
and squated down next to her.  
  
"Just because I look weak doesn't mean I am. My friends taught me many things before they, um, I left." Usagi told her.  
  
Usagi quickly checked the girl's ribs and stomach.  
  
"Nothings brocken or bruised. It just hurts alot." Usagi confirmned.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Another girl asked.  
  
"Makoto. One of my best friends and protector..." Usagi trailed off.  
  
"Protector?" a fifth girl asked.  
  
"She was always very protective of me." Usagi explained.  
  
"Tell us more about your friends." The third girl asked.  
  
"Only if you tell me your names."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The second 'redune' chapter Not much is different, but more will be in the next chapter. 


	3. Stories and a dream

Another Chapter.  
  
Disclamer- I own nothing  
  
Potential  
  
Chapter 3- Stories and Dreams  
  
"Kenady." "Fie" "Molly" "Rona" "Amanda"  
  
"Well, I should get started." Usagi said.  
  
"First there was Ami. She was the first of the nine I met. When I met her she was a real bookworm, really shy too.," Usagi smiled, really smiled, well more like a sad smile, at the memeory, "I was her first friend ever.I taught her how to get away from all the books and have some fun. Though It was a very hard job on my part. She had never had fun before, so she had really forgotten how. The one thing Ami wanted more than anything, was to become a docter. She loved the idea of helping and healing people" Usagi's eyes went into a daze, as if she was thinking about something that happened a long time ago, "She even had the ability to go to college, while we were still in high school, but she desided against it. Just because she wasn't able to leave her friends."  
  
Usagi laughed suddenly, "Secondly there was Rei. A real Pyro. She was a shinto priestess-in-training. Rei read the sacred fire almost everyday. At times she was able to tell somebody's future.  
  
"Everytime we'd all gather at the temple for.. 'Studying'" Usagi pause slightly before 'studying.'. "We'd always get into a verbal fight, which usually progressed to a tongue war. She was always trying to get me to mature, to study more," 'To be the princess she knew I could be.' She thought. "But through all of that, she was the best friend I could ever ask for. Rei's dream was to become a priestess in her grandfather's temple."  
  
Again Usagi got the far away look, "Rei also had the most marvolous voice. She might have had a bad temper, but if I needed her she was there for me."  
  
"Next was Makoto.She knew everything from Tai-chi to Black belt Martial Arts.She was very tough in everyway. As tall as any man, and twice as strong. Makoto had been in many fights  
  
be  
  
"I remember that her food was so delicious. Makoto's dream was to become the cheif in her very own restraunt."  
  
"I met Minako fourth. She bacsically saved all of us from a very big pack of bullies. Before she moved to Tokyo she lived in England. There she was an acteress. Minako played Sailor V," There was a quick whisper before Usagi started again, "She was real fun, and a real blond.  
  
All the potential slayers saw Usagi go from sad smile to almost crying. They all felt the need to protect this girl, who looked no older than fifeteen, from all evil.  
  
Usagi got up and looked at the watch on her arm. "I'm going to bed" Usagi told them, 'and hopefully not dream.' she thought to herself. She gave them all a seemingly forced smile, and ran up the stairs and out the basement door.  
  
A few minutes after Usagi left a conversation started.  
  
"Did you see how sad she seemed when she was telling us about her friends?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yeah she looked so small and fragile then." Rona commented.  
  
"Even smaller and more fragile then before."Kenady put in.  
  
"Something happened between her and her friends." Amanda said, saying the thing that was on everyone's mind.  
  
- Usagi's P.O.V-  
  
'I cant believe I told them that so easily.' I thought as I rolled over in my sleeping bag. 'I haven't talked about them in half a year. That's how long they've been gone. Man it seems more like an eternity. Especially since I didn't have mamorou to confinde in. That Bastard! How could he do that to me? And a month afterward too.' I sighed and closed my eyes. I silently sent a plea to selene that no nightmares would come. I soon found that my plea would not be answered.  
-DREAM-  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!" I heard behind me. Turning around quickly I saw Jupiter land, unconcious. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.I had to watch it again. Quickly I looked around  
  
Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Saturn, and Pluto were all unconcious. Mars and Uranus were barely holding on.  
  
I gave a quick glance down, already knowing what I was going to see. The looked just confermed it. I was Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Suddenly I couldn't move. I was forced to watch as Mars and Uranus were knocked out. Several tears excaped and slide of my chin as I watched my two close friends fall to the ground. I watched as their eyes roll back, and as their bodies go limp.I was forced to watch as blood pooled around their lifeless bodies. Knowing I could do nothing was pure torture.  
  
Then I could move. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I cried. not my normal wails, the ones to get attention, but normal,terrified, scared, hurt heart renching sobs. Between them I could hear Contagule, the creature responsible for all this, laughing.  
  
"What's wrong. The princess too scared to fight. Afraid to be defeated? That your not strong enough?" Contagule tanted.  
  
A slight wind blew around me. so soft and comforting, that I barely knew it was there. Along with the wind came whispers. Whispers from my senshi.  
  
"Come on Keneko. Call on our powers." Uranus whispered to me.  
  
"Odango you need us. we can defeat her together." Rei's voice told me.  
  
Each of my senshi whispered for me to call on their powers. I gave on look at Contagule and desided. I stood up, tears still trailing down my cheeks. Holding my hand to the sky I called out,  
  
"Powers of my Inner, Ice of Mercuy, Freeze me." I saw Mercury's body glow an ice blue, and I felt cold, not freezing cold, but a comfotable col, as I was tempererally encased in a ice box.  
  
When it disapeared I could feel mercury in me.  
  
"Powers of my Outer, Water of Neptune, Rush me." I saw Neptune glow aqua before I felt the rush of water as it came at me from all sides. It never compressed me, it just was there.  
  
I felt the mourning of the ocean.  
  
"Powers of my Inner, Love of Venus, Help me." Venus glowed an orange color, and I was surrounded by a chain of hearts.  
  
I had the love for every single person on the earth ( with the exeption of Cantagule).  
  
"Powers of my Outer, Time of Pluto, Show me." Pluto glowed black before I felt the weight of time on my shoulder. It was a great weight, but light at the same time.  
  
I knew all. I knew that pluto never saw this coming. Saw that she regrets that she wasn't stronger.  
  
"Powers of my Inner, Lightening of Jupiter, Strike me." Jupiter glowed forest green before I was surounded by a ball of electricity. The electricity surge through me. Not electryfying me, just letting me know it was there.  
  
I felt the charge that Jupiter must have always felt as she transformed.  
  
"Powers of my Outer, Death of Saturn, Take me." Saturn's child like body glowed a dark purple, before I felt the power of death all around me.  
  
I felt the responsability that Saturn always felt. The darkness that was inside her, whatin to excape  
  
"Powers of my Inner, Fire of Mars, Blaze me." Mars glowed red before I before I was surounded by fire. It was warm. Warm enough to stand the cold that was given by Contagule when we first arrived.  
  
I knew what it must be like for Mars. Always having the fire in your veins. Your blood.  
  
"Powers of my Outer, Wind of Uranus, Cool me," Uranus glowed a light blue before I was wrapped in a cool blanket of wind.  
  
I felt how Uranus must feel. The wind blowing in her face. The comfort, the softness.  
  
I grabbed my Gonzishou and shouted, "Silver Elemental Moon Crisis!" I was swept into a mass of colors. Inside of which silver zipped through. The intensity kept building 'till it was gone all at once.  
  
There I stood in a basically new outfit. The Sailor outfit was still there, but with significant changes. The skirt was now just above my knees. At the edge sat a red stripe about half an inch wide. Above it was forest green, followed by orange, then black, dark purple, light blue, ice blue, aqua blue, and finally silver. It continued the pattern untll it rached the top of the skirt.  
  
My body suit was a glittery silver tht caught the moons flashes. The bow in the front and back was the same blue. Were my my broach used to be was now a siler heart with a pink outline. The heart had pearl white wings from it's back. In the center of the heart was the gonzishou. Surrounding the gonzishou was 8 gems the colors of my senshi.  
  
My hair was the same, but with steaks of silver in it. Out of my back was pearl white wings. My tiarra stayed the same. My boots were now glittery silver and reached my knees. At the top was a golden cressent moon.  
  
I looked at Contagule.  
  
"Your time is up Contagule." I Whispered to the wind. I knew she could hear me. Even over the winds that blew, "You have killed my friends, hurt my family, and the earth. I cannot let you live. For as long as there is goodness, Innocent, and friendship I will be there for I am Elemental Silver Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the brightly shining moon I shall triumph over evil, and that means you!" I started at a whisper, but I gradually got louder untill I was shouting at her.. I felt all my senshi inside of me cheer.  
  
Contagule looked at me like she was bored, "I'm scared, oh so scared."  
  
"You shold be," I told her. My hand instinctively reached above my head. A silver and gold wand appeared. On top ws a golden star. "Elemental," A mixture of light appeared, "Silver," Silver mixed in as she did a flip, "Light!" I sent the light at Contagule, and...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Hey evryone, I hope you liked it. My chapters will gradually get longer, unless I have a major case of writer's block. Basically I'm going to try and my chapters out every saturday or so, depending on how long my chapters are.  
  
Once again I hope you like.  
  
Votes:  
  
Spike/Usagi: 9 (Interesting couple.. No?)  
  
Xander/Usagi: 1 (Just because someone didn't care. :(  
  
So far Spikes in the lead. Poor xander. Those of you who want Xander/ Usagi I suggest you vote, or you'll be left in the dust.  
  
Till next time,  
  
Water Angel 


	4. The Gang

Water Angel: ( humming slightly while typing on computer.)  
  
Lawyer: ( appears out of nowhere.) Water Angel The creaters of Buffy and Sailor Moon say that if you don't say that if you own nothing they will sue.  
  
Me: But I am the owner.  
  
Lawyer: ( frowns and snaps fingers.)  
  
The first, and beryl appear.  
  
ME: (Eyes widen) Okay. I own nothing.  
  
Lawyer dissapears along with bad people.  
  
ME: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
ME: Any way the votes are as stands so far.  
  
Spike/ Usa-7  
  
Xander/ Usa- 1  
  
I want to take the time to answer a couple of reviews  
  
Paru-chan: I would, but Willow's already with Kenady, and I dont really think Usa leans that way. I have nothing against it, in fact if you know any good stories involving that couls you please tell me?  
  
tsuki: I have absolutely no intention of making spike whimpy. I absolutelly hated it when they made him so in the series, so I wont make him so in my story, exept maby at the begining, because I have to get him out of it. By the way thanks for the suggestion, and that can be used with anya to. If Xander wins the vote that is.  
Potential  
  
Chapter 3- The Whole Gang  
  
Water Angel  
  
*Usagi P.O.V.* -Dream-  
  
Contagule let out a shriek as the blast hit her, but as soon as she had started she stopped. She had died. Finally, after all the pain, horror, and hidden broken bones, she was dead. Gone. I fell to my knees and started to cry. Cry for my family, my friends, the world, anybody but myself.  
  
"Quick, behind you," The wind around me seemed to whisper ugently. Having learned through time not to ignore warnings of any kind, unless they were from the negaverse those I simply ignore, I turned around in time to see a blast of black energy heading straight for me.  
  
When it was four yards away I......  
  
-END DREAM-  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!" I sreamed as I sat up, before realizing that it was THAT dream again  
  
Calm down," I heard. Looking to my right I saw a very cute blond guy with the most gorgious blue eyes I have ever seen.  
  
-AUTHER P.O.V.-  
  
"Calm down," Spike told her. His conciounce got the better of him, and he hated it. 'danm consiounce' He thought.  
  
Usagi looked at him, and Spike found himself swallowed in the deepths of pain and misery she had felt, or seen. farther in the depths he saw lonliness.  
  
Before Spike could do anything else there were footsteps on stairs, and lights flashing on. Soon the room was filled with Potentials, the slayer, and her friends.  
  
Buffy looked at the Usagi and asked, "Usagi are you alright?"  
  
"Hai, um, yes Buffy-chan. I will be." The Usagi, said in a heavy accent.  
  
"You sure? We all heard you scream." Rona asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah. Just a nightmare. Haven't even started yet, haven't seen a vampire yet, and already I'm having nightmares." Usagi answered.  
  
Everyone hide a smile or giggle. Unfortunetly Usagi saw and heard them.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked in confusion.  
  
Buffy took it upon herself and stepped forward. Then, with a smile she said, "Spike meet Usagi, another potential. Usagi meet Spike, our resident vampire" Usagi gave a small eep as she jumped out of her sleeping bag, leaving it to fall in her wake.  
  
Spike smirked, he hadn't been able to scare anyone in a long time. Ever since that blasted chip.  
  
"What's the matter pet? Not scared are ya?"  
  
"But aren't you a v-vampire slayer, buffy-chan? And aren't vampire slayers s-suposed to stake vampires?" Usagi asked shakily.  
  
"Yeah we are," answered Buffy, "But he has a soul, and he works for the good of the world now."  
  
"Only because I don't want all the walking blood bags killed." Spike answered indignantly  
  
Kenedy rolled her eyes, "Sure"  
  
Spike wasn't able to answer because at that moment Fie swooped down and picked up a pretty big crystal.  
  
"What's this Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned her attention to Fie, and her eyes widened. She leaped at Fie and grabbed the crystal from her.  
  
As she stood up she noticed everyone staring at her. She reached up behind her head and scrached while laughing nevously.  
  
"It was a gift from my mother. Before she died anyway. She told me that it had power that protected her from evil. She also had some magic of her own. That was how she got it to work." Usagi could tell that this was sparking Willow's intrest because she was leaning closer. "My mother said that I have the power to make it work, demo I've never been able to make that magic work. My mother once told me tht if it fell into the wrong hand that person could use the crystal to destroy the earth, and there would be nothing we could do about it. All it's done for me is look pretty." Usagi finished putting it back in her locket on her chest.  
  
"What type of magic?" Willow asked exitedly.  
  
"I don't" She was interupted by a yawn, "Really know, but what I do know is tht I'm tired, and I'm probably going to have school in the morning." Everyone readily agreed and headed of to bed.  
  
Usagi silently thanked the fact that she had desided to tell them part of the truth behind her protectivness of the crystal, otherwise they would have been able to tell she was lying. She just hoped they didn't push the fact.  
  
Within two minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
I've got it written out, I've just got to type it up.  
  
I really apreciate the reviews you wonderful people give me. The more I get the more I want to write.  
  
P.S. I will accept the flames. I fact I demand them. They let me know how to fix my story.  
  
Suggestions are welcome. I started this on a whim, so I'm running out of ideas. If you want me to continue making regular updates. Oh and if I use your ideas then I will tell the readers in the story.  
  
Water Angel 


	5. Lost and Found

Disclaimer- I own nothin'  
  
Heya all!  
  
Spike- 10 Xander- 1  
  
Those of you who want Xander/Usa had better start voting, or you'r be left in the dust.  
  
Now to answer the reviews  
  
kage-shadow-of-darkness: Love the name. Thanks for pointing that out, you were the only one to. But yeah I know, Talking about her friends made her real sad, so she made up an excuse, such as, I'm tired. Don't worry they'll ask her to finish telling them about her friends. The outers are my fav. so I wouldn't leave them out. The ninth is Chibi-Usa (Rini). She doesn't count Mamaru (Darien) as a friend. By the way, Glad you liked it.  
  
By the way I left something out the last chapter Usagi is going to get enrolled in school this chapter.  
  
Potential  
  
Chapter 5- Lost and Found  
  
Water Angel  
  
Usagi slept through the night with no more dreams. So she woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go. For about .1% of a second. Then she realized what woke her up.  
  
Shouting. Every single girl, minus Buffy, Dawn, and Willow, were trying to shout over the next person. Trying to talk to there newly found friend, or just trying to get someone to tell them what they should wear today.  
  
Usagi was about ready to tell everyone to be quiet when Buffy and Willow ran down the steps.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Buffy shouted. That got every single person to be quiet. They all looked up at her, and she continued.  
  
"With this many people it is important that you try not to shout over each other. That makes a hell of a lot of noise, expecially when you have to wake up to it."  
  
Usagi gave a sigh of relief. She didn't have to be the 'bad guy'. Quickly she gathered the clothes she was going to wear that day, her old school uniform. Then went past Buffy, up the stairs, and into the bathroom.  
  
Soon she came out of the bathroom with the uniform on, her nightgown over her arm, and her hair up in her traditional Odango's. After checking to make sure her locket was on her bow she walked over to the door, and Buffy, getting a few weird looks along the way.  
  
As they walked to the high school Buffy started a conversation.  
  
"So how long have you had teh crystal?" "About a year now."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Well, um, we should have no trouble getting you into the school. the princable is on our side." At Usagi's nod she continued, "Just to warn you, the school is going through some rough times at the moment. People exploding from stress, people going invisable-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes widening, "Do you mean that literally or sarcastically?" "Literal"  
  
Usagi groaned.  
  
Buffy nodded in understanding.  
  
"And to top it all off ther's classes," Usagi said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Buffy smiled before laughing. Soon they got the high school. When they got to the office they were greeted by the secretary.  
  
"Hello Ms. Summers" she chirped. "Hi Mrs. Calon" Buffy replied smiling.  
  
Mrs. Calon turned to Usagi, "And what's your name?" "Tsukino Usagi, Ma'am." Mrs. Calon blinked, "Tsukino is a different name." "It's my last name, Usagi is my first." Usagi said trying to cover a giggle. Before Mrs. Calon could say anything else Buffy interupted.  
  
"We need to talk to Princable Wood." Mrs. Calon smiled, "Of course" She pushed a butten and said, "Princable Wood Ms. Summers would like to speak with you."  
  
"Send her in" Was the reply.  
  
Buffy showed Usagi into the office. When the door closed behind them she said, "We've got another one. Her name's Usagi, and she's still in school." Wood nodded and said, "What grade are you in?  
  
"Ninth, Wood Sensei."  
  
Wood nodded again, "Okay, I get a schedule drawn up as soon as I can. Olong with a guide. do you have any clases you'd like to take?"  
  
"Actually, Wood Sensei, there is."At princable Wood's nod she continued, "Well, there's Home EC., Calculas 3, Music, and Drama."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Princable Wood told her.  
  
"Mr. Wood I'll Just take Usagi home...."  
  
"It's alright, Buffy-chan, I remember the way home."  
  
"Are you sure? The Bringers are out there."  
  
"I can take care of myself" Usagi assued her.  
  
Buffy reluctantly agreed.  
  
**  
  
Usagi started thinking as she walked back to Buffy's house. 'Would I have come if they hadn't died? Could I have torn myself from my best friends? Even if it was for protection?' She could almost her Rei answer. 'Of course you would have Odango. You live to save the world. Nothing would have held you back. Even if you are a crybaby.' She could practically hear Rei's laughing voice as she started up another fight. It was always like her to turn a perfectly good compliment into an insult. Usagi smiled as she thout of Ami, 'Dear sweet Ami. Always the one to bring peace to Rei and myself. The brainy one. I can still hear her nagging me to study more.' Usagi sighed. 'Usagi how do you expect to pass if you never study?" She would say. "Well what do you expect from Odango. I think she wants to fail.'  
  
Usagi shook her head. She wasn't going to continue this way, but try as she might she couldn't help but whisper, "If only they were here to see ow far I 've come from Whiny crying Usagi."  
  
She was imediatly bomborded by the senshi's feelings. She could practically hear them. 'We're here for you Usa.' 'I would never have believed you could come this far if I hadn't seen it for myself.' And so it went until eveyone had said something . Coming out of her dazzed walk she realized she was in the middle of the park. "Dang it! I'm lost." Usagi looked at her bunny watch, and saw that it was 3:00. "Oh man, now Buffy-chan is going to think I've been killed.  
  
** As soon as t\Buffy and Dawn closed the door behind them many people asked,  
  
"Where's Usagi?" "She's not here?" Buffy all but shrieked. "She said she remembered the way back. Uh, I never should have let her go back alone." Buffy looked around at the potentials and her friends before saying, or ordering, "Wil., Xander, Kenady come wth me. Rona, go tell spike that if we're not back by sunset to come help us look for her. The rest of you stay here." Buffy and the rest left before any one could object. "Xander go with Wil. Kenady your with me. If you find her. Bring her back here and phone me. Same goes for us. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, lets go."  
  
Willow and Xander searched one sid of the city, while Buffy and Kenady searched the other.  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting, buffy hadn't gotten a call, hadn't found Usagi. Buffy heard Kenady sigh. "Penny for your thoughts?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We still haven't found Usagi and it's getting late, "She answered. All buffy could do was nod.  
  
**  
  
The sun was starting to set, and Willow was starting to get very nervous, and worried.  
  
"Were could she be? The Vampires'll be out about now. What if one of them finds her firs? What'll we do then."  
  
"And that's just assuming the Bringers haven't gotten to her already.  
  
"Not helping!" Willow screached as she began to et more frantic.  
  
**  
  
The sun was finally setting. Spike was really looking foreward to getting out of the house full of girls, minus andrew, but he didn't really count. All they talked about was their bloddy hair and clothes.  
  
**  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it. Night was coming fast, and she was still lost in the huge park. It was probably bigger thatn the one in Tokyo, and Granted she wasn't familiar with it, But come on!, She'd been here for hour!  
  
Finaly desiding she needed a rest she sat down on the first bench she saw. "You'd think I'd be better at direction sense by now." Usagi sighed, 'I just had to tell her I knew the way didn't I?'  
  
Excuse me," a voice said pulling her out of her thoughts. Usagi looked up adn saw a tall man with dark hair. 'gorgeous' was Usagi's first thought. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Actually I saw you sitting her, and it's getting quite late. Very evil Things come out in the night. You shouldn't be here." he said. "Well, you see, I'm kinda lost." She told him.  
  
"I see why don't I show you the way out?"  
  
Usagi smiled "That would be great."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Well I hope you like it.  
  
By the way The first person who guesses who the person gets the next chapter dedicated to them.  
  
My brother and sister got it after I gave them about 100 hints. I mean I practically told them before they got it.  
  
Any way keep voting. 


	6. Ally? School

Water Angel: ( humming slightly while typing on computer.)  
  
Lawyer: ( appears out of nowhere.) Water Angel The creaters of Buffy and Sailor Moon say that if you don't say that if you own nothing they will sue.  
  
Me: But I am the owner.  
  
Lawyer: ( frowns and snaps fingers.)  
  
The first, and beryl appear.  
  
ME: (Eyes widen) Okay. I own nothing.  
  
Lawyer dissapears along with bad people.  
  
ME: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
ME: Any way the votes are as stands so far.  
  
Spike/ Usa-7  
  
Xander/ Usa- 1  
  
I want to take the time to answer a couple of reviews  
  
Spike- 16 Xander- 1  
  
Paru-chan- Ah, oh well. Um Kenady is another potential. She's tall, has brown hair and eyes. She's really tough, and gay. By the way buffy is on UPN. 8:00 tuesday's. You might want to hurry, because there's only 8 eps. left.  
  
Shari- Sorry I'm not bringing in DBZ.  
  
goddessvixen- Hey I really like your name. I have actually brought him in. If you want to double check look back at the last chapter.  
  
Rheia- Yes there is a specific season. I'm writing this in the season that's going on right now. I'm not really following the movie line, just the evil, and and some other little things. The rest is from my own little head.  
I'm thinking that I should have given you a hint to what he was. I certainly got so many people tell me so. But I thought that it being *night* and him saying that it was *Dangerous* was enough. Guess I was wrong.  
  
However though I had a lack of clues two people got it. Right.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to-Tiger princess, Starfury3000, and Samie  
  
The correct guess was Vampire.  
  
Sorry again to all of you. I should have given More clues. *Gives a shepish shrug.* Water Angel  
  
Chapter 6- An Ally? The guide  
The guy took Usagi's hand and led her toward the forest part of the park. After a few minutes the trees started getting closer together. Warning bells in Usagi's head started going haywire.  
  
Usagi stopped so suddenly that her hand slipped out of the guys. He turned to her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way?" Usagi asked instead of answering.  
  
"As a matter of fact,"His face changed, "It isn't"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, "Vampire,"she whispered before turning and running. In no time at all she came upon the bench she had previously been sitting on. She then turned in time to see the vampire crash through the trees. ( A.N. I'm sorry, demo I really see Usa being able to out run a vampire. I mean have you seen her run to school, or out run a youma? I'll stop interupting now.)  
  
The vampire saw her and smirked. Starting to prowel closer he said, "Not going to run anymore? Going to make it easy for me?"  
  
"I'm not going to run, demo it's not going to be easy." Usagi answered getting into a fighting stance.  
  
The vampire attacked. Several punches, kicks, and blocks later Usagi was on her back with the vampire on her successfully pinning her to the ground.  
  
"That was quite a fight." He stated as her leaned down to bit her her, "It'll only hurt a second"  
  
Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, and leaned as far back into the ground as she could. She felt his heated breath and the graze of his teeth on her neck before.  
(Do I stop here?)  
(Nope that would be very cruel.)  
She felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw the vampire hit a tree to her left. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion she looked around. Usagi saw a figure off to her right.  
  
When the figure stepped out of the shadows, and into what little light there was, Usagi could tell it was a girl. Usagi could see that her hair was long, and she could have sworn it was blue and silver. The figure wore her hair down, and it practically reached the ground. She wore a red belly shirt and a silver mini skirt that reached above her knees. She also wore black knee high boots. Usagi could barely see the outline if a sword across her back.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food" The girl asked tauntingly, "Oh wait I forgot, your mother's dead."  
  
"Who do you think you are disturbing my dinner?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
The vampire's eyes widened before he snarled, "Slayer."  
  
"Wrong," The girl said, "I'm warrior Nature and a witch"  
  
"Why would I be afraid of a witch?"  
  
"Because I can do this." The girl put her hands infront of her palms up, and started chanting, "For those of which time has no meaning Listen carefully for this is directed to you Time no longer is an ally, But a fearfull enemy to you."  
  
A thread of white light connected her hands. Then, where the light connected another string of light shot out at the vampire.  
  
Then, right before Usagi's eyes, The vampire started to age. Gone was the young looking vamp, and here was a vamp that kept aging. Suddenly a light flashed, and all that was left of the vampire was dust that was quickly blown away by the wind.  
  
The girl, Warrior Nature walked over to the now stuned Usagi and helped her up, and she knew se was seeing things. The girl really had blue and silver hair.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Usagi asked.  
  
Warrior Nature shrugged and replied, "Magic and practice."  
  
Before Usagi could ask anymore there were four shouts of, "Usagi!"  
  
Instinctivly she looked where the voices came from, behind her. There were Buffy, Kenady, Willow, and Xander running toward her.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Vampire" Warrior Nature replied, instead of Usagi, before turning to walk away.  
  
"But we saw light." Kenady protested.  
  
"I can answer that one." a new voice interupted.  
  
Everyone but Warrior Nature turned to face the new voice. The voice belonged to an attractive young woman with blue/silver hair pulled into a ponytail. she wore a red tank top and tight blue jeans that flared out at the bottom.  
  
"Who're you?" Xander asked.  
  
"The names Cara." She answered.  
  
"No it's not!" The group turned back to Warrior Nature, "Cara's dead and has been for weeks."  
  
At this Buffy turned and glared at Cara.  
  
"Well you could say that I've come back to guide you. Like a gaurdian angel."  
  
"A gaurdian angel that tries to make me switch sides." Warior Nature, who is still unknown to Buffy and them, said venomously.  
  
"I just want you to be cared for, safe, and useful.  
  
"Well here's something you don't know 'Cara'. When the real Cara died, I was there. I cradled her head in my lap. Do you know what her last word were? They were 'promise me that no matter what the cost you will always fight for good.' That is one promise I intend to keep." With that the unkown figure turns and disappears.  
  
Everyone turned to 'Cara' who looked at them. All of them, except Usagi, glared at Cara.  
  
"Hello First" Buffy said.  
  
Cara sighed, "Hello Slayer"  
  
Without another word she was gone. Buffy turned to Usagi, "I thought you knew the way back?"  
  
"I did, demo I kinda, um, gotlostinmy- thoughtsandendedupgettinglostinthepark" Usagi answered.  
  
"Huh?" was the general replie.  
  
Usagi sighed and slowed down, "I got lost in my thoughts, and ended up getting lost in the park.  
  
Buffy shock her head, "Common."  
  
They turned to leave the area when Spike entered, "Ah, you found him."  
  
They nodded and Xander asked, "By the way, who was the girl in the belly shirt and really high boots?"  
  
"She calls herself Warrior Nature, and she says she's a witch. She killed the Vampire by using a spell to insatntly age him to look like his real age, demo after he got to a certain age he dusted!"  
  
They looked at her shocked and started asking her more questions about what happened, as they walked home.  
  
But unknown to them a pair of eyes watched them and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Three days had past since the day at the park, and Usagi was finally able to go to school.  
  
Her hair was in it's traditional Odango's. She wore an aqua shirt eith a knee length green skirt.  
  
This time, instead of walking with Buffy, she walked with Dawn. Not having much to say, they walked in silence. It didn't matter to Usagi much though. She enjoyed watching the people and the plants.  
  
Once thye arrived at the school they split up. Dawn to her classes, Usagi to the office.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Calon" Usagi said to the secritary.  
  
"Oh hello Usagi, right?" She answered. Usagi nodded, "Well Mr. Wood is waiting for you so go right on in."  
  
Usagi thanked her and went over to princable Wood's office. When she knocked she recived a muffled, "Come in." So she did.  
  
Once she was inside she saw Princable Wood sitting in his chair and a girl, with blue/silver hair, were looking at her.  
  
"Ah, Usagi, nice to see you agin. Here's your schedule." He said handing Usagi a piece of paper, "And this is Tetana. She has the same schedule you do. She also excelles at languages, epecially Japanese."  
  
"Now princable Wood I'm not that good." She said a red tint on her cheeks. Then she stood up. Usagi saw that she wore a black blouse that said, 'power' across her bosom in silver writing. With it she wore a blood red skirt.  
  
"Watashi wa Maylynn, Tetana"  
  
"Watashi wa Tsukino, Usagi. Thank you for showing me around school."  
  
Tetana smiled and answered, "No problem. Come on."  
  
Usagi followed Tetana out. To Usagi, Tetana looked familiar. It wasn't that she had the same hair color as the 'first' had, It was something else. Usagi shook it off. Instead she looked down at her schedule.  
  
7:55- 8:50/ Home E.C.  
  
8:53- 9:48/ P.E.  
  
9:48- 9:58/ Break  
  
10:01- 11:56/ Calculus 3  
  
11:59- 12:54/ Music  
  
12:54- 1:34/ Lunch  
  
1:37- 2:32/Drama  
  
2:35- 3:30/ Computers  
  
Usagi sighed. 'Hi ho Hi ho it's off to school I go.' She thought.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Hey ya all! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while, demo I haven't been able to get on the computer. In fact I'm going to have to get off in about 4 seconds. But I just want to say that I appretiate all your reviews. I've got some Ideas for future Ideas, demo I need some Ideas for the chappies coming up soon. If you have any ideas please tell me. I will consider any and all ideas.  
  
Oh and the voting ends..... NEXT CHAPTER!! 


	7. A Musical Experiance

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
Hey, Sorry I'm feeling a little aggresive at the moment. See my Uncle was taken to the police station yesterday. He was pull over in his car an they found that he had some stuff that make drugs. The people he drives around bought them and kept it in his car. So now he's got to go to court today. I'm not feeling to happy or any thing. Oh and to top it off, I came home to a really REALLY messy house. The police came by and searched the place. And here's the clincher, Social Services is probably going to come and search the house. So I'm very uptight and nervous. So If I seem a little different, that is why.  
  
Oh, Um, FF.Net Keept messing up my uploadin. sorry to all of you who re- read it hoping for a new chapter.  
  
Water Angel  
  
Potential  
  
Chapter 7 - A Musical Expiriance  
Tetana had introduced Usagi in practically every class, but she didn't seem to get annoyed. In fact she seemed to enjoy it. The weird thing about Tetana was that she seemed to be a mixture of all her friends. She was smart, like Ami, fast, like Haruka, good at cooking, like Makoto, but had a nasty temper with anyone trying to flurt with her. Kind of like Rei.  
  
At the moment they were heading toward the music room for their next class. Usagi had a question on her mind but didn't think it was appropriate. Finally she got up the courage.  
  
"Tetana?"  
  
"Hmm?  
  
"Are you going steady with anyone?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know. It would make you nervous."  
  
"Try me." Usagi told her.  
  
"He's a she." She told her.  
  
"Honto?" Usagi wxclaimed exitedly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Back in Japan I had some fried who were too. It doesn't bother me. By the way, who is it?  
  
"Her name's Teresa. She's in the next too." They rounded the corner and heard soft music coming form on of the rooms.  
  
"Do you know who's playing?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai. Teresa is."  
  
Usagi listened in wonder to the slow haunting, but very beautiful, music being played. Usagi looked up when Tetana tapped her shoulder, and motioned Usagi to follow her. When they entered the music room Usagi saw a girl sitting on a chair playing the flute. Several other kids were in a circle around her listening to the music she played.  
  
Usagi watched as Tetana walked over to a table and picked up another flute. Then she walked over to the group. When there she tapped the first person infront of her. That person looked behind and moved aside tapping the next person, and so on until Tetana stood next to the other flute playing girl, who Usagi asumed was Teresa. Usagi watched in facination as Tetana raised the flute and started playing on key to the same melody, exactly were Teresa was at at the time.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and let the music twirl around her. Usagi heard the music and had a flash of a ball room. People dancing. And a song. A beautiful simle melody.  
  
Without really knowing why she was doing it she opened her mouth and the song poured out  
  
"Koura onoma fere Mamki sere no im popa reni` maraon  
  
"leria juanero ke manota dekaro yihra kestro je"  
  
Usagi saw dancers. A throne, Upon which a woman sat. Another next to her. In it a young teen sat. In a corner she saw scouts. next to them were two teens playing the flute.  
  
"Memaru  
  
Semaru  
  
ne ne no  
  
Usagi saw herself being twirled around. The man infront of her was not Endymion. His eyes held love and happiness.  
  
"kami no sa. Meroka ne ne no  
  
"leria juanero ke manota dekaro yihra kestro je"  
  
Usagi finished her song and opened her eyes. She saw that somehow she had made her way to the center of the circle with Tetana and Teresa. Usagi blushed slightly as everyone looked at her in wonder.  
  
in the back of the room someone started clapping.  
  
"Beautiful, simply Beautiful." The person said. Everyone looked back and saw that the person was an adult. Tetana moved into Usagi's line of vision and said  
  
"Mrs. Foner, I would like to introduce you to USagi Tsukino. She was the one singing."  
  
Mrs Foner smiled at Usagi. And asked, "Were did you learn that beautiful song?  
  
"I heard it some were Foner- Sensei." Usagi replied, "And I thought that it would go good with the music."  
  
The rest of the class was spent finding out what pitch Usagi was at. It turned out that she was one of the high sapranoes. The others being Teresa and Tetana.  
  
Near the end of class Mrs. Foner asked, "Usagi, do you know how to play and instuments?"  
  
"Hai, I know how to play the flute, piano, and violin." Usagi answered.  
  
"Terrific."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Hey again I'm sorry the update took soo long, Just I was about to put the story on hold from lack of Ideas I got A rush of them. Hope you like. 


	8. Outer Stories, and a Discovery

Disclaimer - I own nothing but Mrs. Foner, The secritary, Tetana, Teresa, Warrior Nature, and any other character that you have no Idea is.  
  
READ- Okay here it is. By the way chapter 7 has been re- re- re- uploaded. This time it IS right, I know because I've checked it. Also I do not own the scene that's going to happen in this chapter. It will be one of the few I actually grab from the series. I saw it and stated thnking, 'If Usagi was there she could've helped stop the killing,' With the gonzishou I mean. Also I don't completly remember the episode, so the parts that are a bit fazy will be of my own creation, so if parts seem different from the ep, that is why.  
  
Reveiws:  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Honestly, I haven't made up a name for it yet. I just just put down what came to my head.When I thin of one i'll tell you. Kay? I was planning on having them be together from the start. Besides I agree that people are WAY too skitish about male/male, or girl/girl, couples. to me it's a way of life. GLAD YOU LIKED IT.  
  
*** = Scene change  
  
** = time change  
  
( A.N.) Auther Notes  
  
Water Angel  
  
Potential  
  
Chapter 7- Outer Stories and a discovery  
Usagi got home after a really stressful day of school. instantly she was surrounded by Kenady, Fie, Molly, Rona, and Amanda.  
  
"You have got to finish telling us about your friends!" exclaimed Rona.  
  
Usagi looked at them and dejectively nodded her head. They led her to the living room where most of the other Potentials were at at the moment. Usagi sat in front of the couch. The five who had previously led her in sat in a semi- circle around her. The other potentials did the same. Usagi was certain the the five previously mentioned had told the others that she had interesting thing to say. She sighed and started over with the inners.  
  
(I am NOT going to re-do the inners. if you want to re-read it go read the chapter with the dream.)  
  
When she was done with them she had every potentials attention. Including those Se's told before. Finally getting into it she continued to the outers.  
  
"After Minako I met Setsuna.She was so wise, and knowing. She never let anyone know anything really important unless it was absolutelly necessary. She was like a second okason, a mother, to me." Usagi sighed, again.  
  
"Next I met Haruka and Michiru. Haruka was guy like. Short hair cut, baggy clothes. Very cute too. She was very protective of me. To her I was her Keneko, her kitten. To me she was an Onee-san, a sister. Michiru was Haruka's lover. She was calm and kind. Her eyes gave her away whenever she tried to be stern, not that you wanted to get her mad at you." Usagi's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. Somehow she felt that getting this out would help in the long- run, so she continued.  
  
"I met Hotaru when she was still young. She was shy and very sweet. When her father, and only living relative, died Haruka and Michiru took her in and adopted her. She called Haruka, Ruka- papa, and Michiru, Michi- mama. They made the perfect family."  
  
"Finally there was my cousin, Chibi- Usa. her real name was Usagi, But everyone called her Chibi- Usa, or we'd all get confused. She was a real spore at times, demo she was sweet at times. We fought alot, demo I loved her, and I know she loved me."  
  
"Then there was HIM! He was a Basterd and a Jerk." Usagi said, her eyes hardening.  
  
"An Ex?" Someone questioned.  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed venomously, "In fact he left not even a month after they, they.. " Usagi was unable to finish because of the sob that excaped her throat.  
  
"They what?" Fie asked gentally  
  
Instead of answering Usagi got up and ran out of the house. Everyone glared at Fie.  
  
"How was I supposed to know she'd run off?" She questioned.  
  
***  
  
When Usagi slowed she noticed that the sun was starteding to set. She didn't care though. She could take care of herself.  
  
**  
  
When Usagi did walk in the house, about an hour later, She heard Xander talking to the potentials seemingly obliviant to Buffy and te other dark haired slayer, Faith.  
  
"....Tell you right now, Buffy cares more about you right now then any other person."  
  
There was a small pause before, "Damn B, never knew you where so cool." Faith said.  
  
"Ya, well, you always were a bit slow." Buffy answered, "Allright everyone we found 'em. Get ready."  
  
Usagi's hand went up to her broach. Something was going to happen. Something not good. She quickly walked over to Buffy and asked, "Buffy- chan?"  
  
"Ya Usagi."  
  
"Who did you find?"  
  
"Some person who works for the first and says he has something of mine. Where going to get it back."  
  
"Fine. I'm going."  
  
"Usagi, you haven't been with us that long. Besides it's dangerous."  
  
"I'm going Buffy. I can handle it. I know how to fight."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Fine, just be careful. Kay?'  
  
Usagi nodded and went over to her suitcase. She pretended to look through it and pulled the Space Sword out of her Sub-Space pocket. Making it look that she pulled it from her bag. Then, on a second thought, pulled out a skin tight black outfit. Then went to change.  
  
When she came out she saw that Kenady was holding her sword. She calmly went up to her and said, "Uh, Kenady that sword is mine."  
  
"What? I just found it."  
  
"Yeah, it was given to me by Haruka."  
  
"Oh, sorry" Kenady replied, handing Usagi back her sword.  
  
***  
  
They walked through the woods and had finally came to a building.  
  
"Allright, My group come in first. Spike your group is to come in on the cue." Buffy explained.  
  
"Wait, What's the cue?" Kora asked. ( I own her too)  
  
"I'm thinking lots 'n' lots of screaming." Was the reply.  
  
Usagi, Buffy, Xander, Kenady, Molly, and the other potentials in the first group went into the building. They were rewarded by silence. For about five seconds. Then they were rushed by the Bringers. The fight was on.  
  
The Potentials seemed to be winning, that is untill there was clapping. The Bringers backed off. The Potentials, Buffy, and Xander, watched, with weapons ready, as a guy dressed in a ministers outfit came out of the shadows.  
  
"Very impressive."  
  
"And you are?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"The one who can set you on the correct path." He answered.  
  
"Just look here we're already on the 'correct path' as you put it. We're just here because we heard you had something of mine." Buffy said.  
  
They guy waved his hand a the potentials, "I do now."  
  
Buffy lunged at the guy, and they others fought the Bringers. Things weren't going to good for the Potentials this time. They were losing big time. Usagi pulled her sword from a Bringer, Suprising even herself, when she saw Buffy get thrown up against a wall. She also saw Kenady go up against him. Usagi started to go toward them, but another Bringer blocked her way. Not even thinking Usagi let the power of Uranus take control, and de-capitaded him. Not even looking she raced toward the guy, killing Bringers on her way. When she got to him he had killed thrown Kenady against a wall too, and had stabbed another Potential.  
  
"Hey," She called to him, "Lets see if you can take this. SPACE.... SWORD... BLASTER!!" He dodged her attack and knocked the sword out of her hands. Uranus left her to be replaced with Jupiter. As she highkicked him, he grabbed her foot and twisted her so that her back connected with the ground. He reached down and picked her up by the throat. he pulled her up so that her eyes were even with his. Her feet dangled three inches off the ground.  
  
"Do you still think you can defeat me?"  
  
Usagi spit in his eyes. He wiped it off with the hand that held the knife, then raised the knife to stab her. Usagi looked defiant as he brought the knife down to her.  
  
Before it touched her broach let out a bright light. ( What is it with the scouts and lights anyway?) It was so bright that the 'minister' had to let go of her to shield his eyes. Free from his grip Usagi floated into the air and started spinning.  
  
Everyone's fight had stopped and were watching the fenominon (SP?).  
  
-Usagi's POV.-  
  
'What's happening?' I thought to myself. 'Nothing like this had happened since I found out I was the moon princess, but even then I didn't float and spin.' I was very confused as to what was going on that I didn't notice I had landed for a moment. When I did I noticed I was Elemental Silver Sailor Moon. Without hesitating I looked at the 'minister' and said,  
  
"You fight only when you think you will not get hurt. I call that dishonorable." (NO She is not turning into Wu- chan.) ESSM (Elemental Silver Sailor Moon) Raised her finger to him and said, "We will met again, and next time it wont be so pleasent." She said before dissapprearing, nowing that the others were already out of the building.  
  
**  
  
Back at the house met the met the gang, minus Usagi. They were each wondering what happened there with Usagi, a not so bright flash appeared and when it dimmed they saw a wobbling ESSM. In another weak flash Usagi stood.  
  
Before anything could be said Usagi raised her hand and said, "No questions till after school tomorrow. I need to rest."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! Well they know that She's, something. What's going to happen I wonder? Find out next chapter. It's not going to come out for a little bit, because It's going to be way longer. It involves questions Usagi's way, and something else.  
  
Water Angel 


	9. Questions, Relatives, and another attack

Water Angel - Well here I am. I promise a -  
  
Brunette - Hey! Were am I?!  
  
Water Angel - Lena, remember you promised to be my muse?  
  
Brunette, or Lena - Yeeees, but that doesnot explain how I got here.  
  
Water Angel - (sighs) This is were I write my stories, Your here because I need help with my story.  
  
Lena - you know that being inside a story is vertually impossible, right Tara- chan?  
  
Water Angel - first of all when were here it's Water Nature, second, I can give you proof.  
  
Lena - (looks skeptical) Then prove it.  
  
Water Angel - if I do will you let me continue?  
  
Lena - not only will I let you continue, but I will say you disclaimer.  
  
Water Angel - (types at computer)  
  
Outside - (screams) LENA WE LOVE YOU!!  
  
Lena - (walks over to the window and looks out. There are lots of signs saying 'I love you Lena!') Alright I'm convinced just make those obbsessed crazy people go away!  
  
Water Angel - (snickers and types. Screaming goes away)  
  
Lena - (lets out a sigh) Alright. Tara, er, Water Angel does not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which really belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutent Enemy, or Sailor Moon, which belongs to Neoko Tekiuchi.  
  
Water Angel - There's my diclaimer. Now on with the show!  
  
Lena - you mean story. Seeing as this is a story, and how you can't see pictures, just imagine them, and.....  
  
Water Angel quickly covers ears as Lena continues to talk about how it should be ' Now on with the Story' instead of show.  
  
___________________________________________  
Water Angel Potential  
  
Chapter 8 - Questions, Relatives, and Feelings  
Usagi and Dawn walked into the house after school the next day and saw Buffy, Xander (with his patched eye), Willow, and the potentials. Dawn ploped down on one of the remaining chairs, while Usagi sat on the couch next to Usagi.  
  
She knew it was about time they knew, but she had hoped for a more subtail approach. Usagi knew it was too late for that, she hoped that they didn't ask to harsh of questions, demo she was prepared to answer any questions they had.  
  
"Usagi, can you tell us what happened last night?'  
  
"The power that I hold inside of me, didn't want to give up, so it fought until it knew that I was in very bad trouble, so it made me transform to protect myself, and save you."  
  
"How much power do you possess?"  
  
"A lot. As far as I know I am the second strongest person alive right know, and the fourth strongest person to ever exist. Thanks to my crystal, and senshi's sacrafice."  
  
"What is the cristal, really?" was asked at the same time  
  
"What does it do?" and  
  
"Who are the others more powerful?" and  
  
"What sacrafice?" were asked.  
  
"My cristal is a powerful item that can defeat almost any evil, when it's in the hands of its rightful heir. It has granted me everywish I've asked, except one.  
  
"The others more powerful are as follows for weakest to strongest, and now to the future. The first is me as Elemental Silver Sailor Moon, supposedly after her is Queen Serenity, but the senshi were supposed to be there, so I don't know about that anymore. After Queen Serenity is you, Willow. With all the power radiating off of you I can feel that you can do great good, or terrible evil. The strongest being is Sailor Cosmos. She rules the universe, and is the only one who can defeat Chaos. The worlds most powerful evil. He has the ability to..." Usagi's eyes widened as she thought of something.  
  
"Has the ability to what?" Kara asked.  
  
"I've got to think a couple things over before I tell you. But You wanted to know about the sacrifice, right?" At their nod she contnued, "A year ago My senshi and myself faced up against a very powerful evil. Somehow we got past her minions, and finally battled her. One by one I say my senshi, and friends, fall, beatin and bloody, to the ground. I was unable to do anything because Contagule, the evil, had frozen my in place. only when the last of my friends fell was I able to move. I got the powers from my senshi, Became Elemental Silver Sailor Moon, and defeated Contagul."  
  
"Don't take this the hard way Usagi, But can you tell us who you really are?" Willow asked.  
  
"A name is just a title(1). But I shall begin at the begining, 1 thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon. There I was known as Princess Serenity. I had guards, and a betrothed...."  
  
Usagi told of the Silver Millenium, how it was defeated, how she was reborn, and everything, ending it with,  
  
"About a month before Giles came to tell me who I was my parents were killed by a drunk driver. My brother, Shingo, was, and still is, at our aunt and uncles house. He has no idea that any of this has happened."  
  
"You didn't bring him?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, He doesn't know how to protet himself."  
  
"I can teach him." Faith offered.  
  
Usagi looked over at Buffy, "He's your brother, and besides that he should know what happened to his parents. And when you do you should be there to comfort him." Bufy said.  
  
Usagi imediatly brightened as she rushed to the phone and dialed a number. Her conversation with the person on the other sid went kind of like this.  
  
"Hello Obason, may I speak to Shingo?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Yes I realize it's late, demo it's really important."  
  
"......."  
  
"Alright"  
  
There was a slight wait before."  
  
"hello to you too squirt."  
  
"......."  
  
"Then don't call me Odango."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"........."  
  
"Actually I do have a reason.for calling so late."  
  
"......."  
  
"Well first of all I'm in America an-"  
  
"......."  
  
"I'm here because Okason and Otrousan are dead."  
  
"......................."  
  
"Yes I'm serious, no I'm not adopted out. Actually I'm here to fight a new evil."  
  
"WHAT?!!!?" Was heard ove the line.  
  
"I know, I know. I would have told you sooner, demo I didn't know weather you could come or not. I was just told that I could bring you here."  
  
"......."  
  
"Yes really. I'll be there at 11:00. just don't tell Obason that I'm coming from America."  
  
"....."  
  
"Bye, love you too."  
  
Usago hung up and turned to the others present. "I will pick him up at 11:00 his time, but in an hour our time." (it's about 4 right now)  
  
An hour later Usagi transformed in the living room. She teleported, and about a few minutes later she appeared with a boy about 11 years old, he had two suitcases in hand. The boy bowed and said, "Konnichiwa, Watachi wa Tsukino Shingo."  
  
"Shingo they don't know Japanese."  
  
Shingo blushed slightly as he resaid his earlier statement "Hello," he said slowly, unused to the words, "My name is Shingo Tsukino."  
  
"Otherwise known as Squirt." Usagi Offered.  
  
"And She's Odango." He said turning to her, "or not."  
  
Usagi had cut her hair so that it was Waist length and had it in a high ponytail.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"My long Odangoed hair was a liability to what I have to fight."  
  
"Oh." he said.  
  
"Xander is it alright if he sleeps in the same room as you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No prob. At least it'll be better than only having Anderew for comany."  
  
When Xander lead Shing upstairs, Usagi said, "Thank you so much for letting him come."  
  
"No prob. Usa."  
  
***  
  
A week later Usagi, Dawn, and Amanda were on there way home after going to get some needed supplies from the store, not that anyone was there, when they were ambushed. 12 bringers, maybe more.  
  
After a few minutes it was sure that the potentials were losing, when a person said, "Hold It!" Nobody listened.  
  
"Alright you asked for it. FLAMING......STAR.......INFERNO!!"About half the Bringers were killed, but the girls were never touched. Everyone now looked over to were the voice was heard. Out of the shadows walked two figures. One was recognizable as Warrior Nature. The other was also a girl. She had waist long red/brown hair that was up in a high pony tail. The girl also wore a black knee length mini skirt with red/orange flames. Along with it was a red belly shirt. Just like Warrior Nature she had knee high black boots. She wore a dagger on the right side of her waist, and a sword across her back, just like Warrior Nature.  
  
The Bringers at the two. The two girls just calmly pulled out their swords and held them ready. In a few minutes The two girls had killed all the Bringers, with only a couple of scratches.  
  
The two turned to go, but stopped when Dawn asked, "Wait, Who are you?"  
  
They turned back to them, smiling, The Brunette said, "Warrior Star. Supposed protecter of the day, but I saw that the night needed more protecting."  
  
"Warrior Nature, Protecter of anything Mother Earth. Including humans, but I will not help those who have evil in there heart."  
  
With that the two dissapeared.  
_______________________________________________  
  
As you can probably already tell I'm not following the plot of the show all that much. If you have flames about it send 'em, I'll read 'em, but I wont hede 'em. Hey I rhymed! Cool!  
  
Anywho. I'm starting to get tired of writing this, so If I can get suggestions, or being told that people are really reading this, please I will continue.  
  
Oh Paru- chan, did you watch Tuesday's episode? If so you saw that kenady and Willow were together.  
  
Please Review.  
(1) My mom once said that when I asked her 'if a boy grew up being told he was a girl, would he believe it?' 


	10. Disscussion

SerenityRules- No I'm not going to have anyone turn on Buffy. Most of this, as you can see, is from my own creative imagination. Besides. It wouldn't follow with what I've planned how to end my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.  
Hey, I want to thank everyone of you who keeps reviewing, Expecially Kage-Shadow-of-Death who has reviewed every chapter with helpful hint or encouraging words. :)  
Water Angel  
  
Potential  
  
CH. 10- Discussion,  
For the rest of the day Usagi and Shingo spent some quality brother/sister time together. Only once did they mention their parents.  
  
"Onee-chan Shingo asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did Okasan and Otrousan die?"  
  
"They were hit by a drunk driver. I would have told you sooner, demo I was called here, and had no chance to call and tell you."  
  
"They keeping you in school?"  
  
"Cant"  
  
Usagi got a questioning look from Shingo.  
  
"Everyone has quite.The students are no longer their. Everyone has left Sunnydale."  
  
"You have yet to tell me what evil your fighting." Shingo said.  
  
"It calls itself the first. The first evil to have ever been created. I thought that was Chaos. The first cannot touch any thing. And it can make itself look like anyone who's died."  
  
"Has it.."  
  
"No."  
  
There was a slight pause before, "Usagi, what did you mean by you thought that chaos was the first evil to have ever been created?"  
  
"Chaos lived in the hearts of everyone, and since the very first being has ha a heart and was evil then Chaos should be the first evil."  
  
"But what about before humans were made. Could the first be the evil from that?" Shingo wanted to know  
  
"So infact, Chaos would be the secaond evil ever created." Usagi continued, "Tell me what you think about this Shingo. The first is the first evil ever created, Chaos the second. The first cannot touch anything, and Chaos cant while not in a human body. We have a guy parading around in a minister outfit. Calls himself Calob(?). Super human strength. Do you think it's possible that Calob could be Chaos, and that he's working with the first?"  
  
"I say it's possible." Shingo told her, "Have you told them?"  
  
"No, I needed the opinion of someone who knows what I've been through."  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"You got that right." Usagi said, pulling him into a headlock and giving him a noggy.  
  
"Usa stop, your ruining my hair!"  
  
Usagi stopped and glanced around the park they were at.  
  
"you know Shingo, this is where I met my second vampire."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." And she proceeded to tell about her encounter with the Vampire, and Warror Nature.  
  
After she finished they walked in silence for awhile before Usagi said, "We'd better be going back. It's almost night, and buffy doesn't like it when it when we're out at night."  
  
They then walked back to Buffy's house disscussing how they were going to break the news to the others that there was another evil to fight.  
  
**  
  
By the time they'd gotten back to Buffy's house they had decided how to tell them the news. Shingo went to find Xander and Willow, while Usagi went to find Buffy.  
  
"Buffy- chan, I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What about?'  
  
"Calob."  
  
Buffy's eyes closed before she said, "Help me round up the others and we'll talk about this."  
  
***  
  
Soon they were all in the living room again waiting for Usagi to begin.  
  
"I think we have another evil to fight along with the first."  
  
That comment was followed by many loud, "WHAT!!??!?!?"  
  
"I know it sound difficult but please listen to what my Onee-chan is saying!" Shingo shouted over the noise.  
  
They quieted and looked at Usagi again.  
  
"I told you about Chaos, and how I'm supposed to fight him after I become Neo-Queen Serenity, Demo that was when my ssenshi were still alive. Anything could happen now. Chaos is almost like the first in every way, demo he has the ability to take over someones body instead of just look like someone who's already dead."  
  
"What's this got to do with anything?" a potential asked.  
  
"I'm thinking that Chaos has taken over Calobs body."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Chaos has Superhuman strength that he passes to the person he's taking over."  
  
She got confused looks.  
  
"Suprhuman strength that would make him stong enough to beat a slayer."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Water Angel - Here's another Chappie.  
  
Lena - And the only reason there's any spelling mistakes, is because she didn't let me Spell Check.  
  
Water Angel - that's because I didn't need you to. Anywho. Readers, Would please be so kind and not flame me for what I'm about to say. I've been thinking about how I'm going to write any romance betwen Usagi and Spike, yes he won, and I don't think I'll be able to. So i'm thanking you all for reviewing and voting, Yet there will be no romance. I'm really sorry, but I just cant fit in to what I'm going to be doing in the story. 


	11. HELP

Lena- Okay Water Angel's off doing something, so I'm here to entertain you. How about some enjoyable facts? No? Okay. How about mine and Water Angel's characters? No? okay. How about-  
  
Water Angel- Lena I asked you to start the story, not keep them waiting.  
  
Lena- No you said to keep them buisy.  
  
Water Angel- We'll discuss this later. One with the Story.  
  
______________________________________________  
CH. 11- HELP  
Buffy walked down the empty streets. Looking ot see if any demons still stayed in sunnydale, or whether they had left with the other residents.  
  
All was quiet and she was about to turn back when she heard a faint voice n the park. Curious she walked toward the voice.  
  
Reaching a clearin g she hid behind a tree and looked into the clearing. There she saw Calob, The First- looking like her, and tow kids who never got into troubleat the school, Tetana and Teresa.  
  
"......-Ill open," The first said.  
  
"And I see no reason you don't" Calob added.  
  
"I do," Said Tetana, "1) your evil, 2) your trying to take over the world, 3) we are not evil."  
  
"So you don't want power?"  
  
"We have power, " Teresa told him.  
  
The first changed into the girl she saw that one night talking to Warrior Nature, "I know your weary, but what were doing really is for the good of the world." She said understandingly.  
  
Tetana grabbed Teresa's hand and squeezed it, "You are not her. She's dead, so stay away from me." Tetana said.  
  
"If you join you can see me everyday," She said.as if Tetana hadn't spoken at all.  
  
"For the millionth time, We Do NOT Want To Join You, We Will NEVER Join You! So stay away from us! Teresa shouted.  
  
"We'll come back when your cooled down." The first said before dissapearing.  
  
"It would be a pity to kill anyone with your amount of power, so do consider our offer Warrior Nature, Star." Calob said before walking away.  
  
When he was out of sight Tetana turned to teresa, "What are we gonna do? Their becoming more persistant, and we still haven't become stong enough to do that spell."  
  
"Besides we need a third amd fourth witch.  
  
Before anything else could be said Buffy stepped out from behind the tree. Teresa saw her and asked, "How much did you hear?" Making Tetana looke her way.  
  
"Almost Everything," Buffy replied, "I've got a couple questions."  
  
"What?" Asked Tetana.  
  
"First, Why did he call you Warrior Nature and Star?"  
  
"Because that's who we are, just like your the slayer." answered Teresa.  
  
"So you know about us and yet you haven't told us about yourselves or your abilities?"  
  
"They were supposed to be secret," answered Tetana.  
  
"And we wanted to be more powerful before we just showed up at your doorstep and said 'Hi, were from the High School and we know all about the slayer. We've got a spell that can most likely destroy The First, but we need to get stronger, and we need a third and fourth witch.'" Teresa added.  
  
"We don't care about how strong or powerful you are, just as long as your willing to fight! Exclaimed Buffy, "Wait, You've got a spell that can get ride of the first?"  
  
"We 'think' it might get ride of The First. But to even try it out we need to get stronger, and we need to find a third and fourth witch. The only one I know about is Willow, but she's sworn off powerful spells." Tetana said.  
  
"Well, all I'm asking is that you help us while you work to get stronger. I might be able to convince Willow." Buffy said.  
  
"We'd still need a fourth Witch." Teresa said.  
  
"Let me think on that one" Buffy told them.  
  
Tetana and Tereda looked at eachother, seeming to talk with out words.  
  
"Alright, now's as good a time as any to help."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
hehe. Not much of a cliffhanger. Next chapter up A.S.A.I.G.I.O.  
  
he. As Soon As I Get It Out.  
  
Water Angel ___ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	12. Another Attack, Missing

Water Angel - okay, so here I a again.  
  
Lena - Me too.  
  
Water Angel - Okay, so last chapter was....... What happened again?  
  
Lena - You wrote it and you don't remember?  
  
Water Angel - (Sweat drop) Uh.... No?  
  
Lena - we found out that Tetana and Teresa are actually Warrior Nature and Star, and that their witches who just might have a spell to distroy the first.  
  
Water Angel - Oh right. Lena what would I do without you?  
  
Lena - You'd somehow blunder through life trying to make it interesting, but somehow never succeding.  
  
Water Angel - LENA!!  
  
Lena - (Laugh) Just joking!  
  
Water Angel - Here's the reviews.  
  
REVIES:  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness:- Yes I already have the fourth 'witch in mind. No, it's not Shingo, but he does play a big part in the end. hehehe.  
  
Potential  
  
Chapter 12 - Another Attack, Missing  
  
Buffy got back to her house with the Tetana and Teresa. Just as they reached the door they heard screaming. Buffy rushed inside with Tetana and Teresa right behind her. Inside was total chaos. Potentials pushed passed Buffy trying to get outside. That's when she noticed that there were bringers on her house.  
  
She started attacking as Tetana and Teresa started leading potentials out of there. Bringer after Bringer she knocked out and killed. Faintly she heard someone call, "Shingo!" But shook it off as her imagination. Suddenly the Bringers just backed off. Buffy stood ready.  
  
"Well look who came to the rescue," Buffy quickly turned around and faced Caleb(1).  
  
"What are you doing here." Buffy demanded.  
  
"Just came to finish what we started that one night." He answered.  
  
"Didn't work. The Potentials are out of here."  
  
"Out of your protection"  
  
"And into the protection of two very powerful people.'  
  
He sneered, "Oh yes, the witch that's afraid of her power, and a scout who has no control over her power." He started to circle Buffy, but she circled with him, keeping her eyes on him.  
  
"How do you know that I haven't already sent some Bringers to kill of the Potential slayers? That the people your so confedant of have failed?"  
  
"Because I know them." Buffy looked passed Caleb and saw Tetana and Teresa standing in the doorway of the living room holding hand and giving of a faint glow.  
  
"Kajo, mana, memela  
  
kekelo, hagru, babolinu  
  
nerio  
  
jioru  
  
HOKIKIOSA!!"  
  
Caleb cried out in agony. When the pain seemed to deminish from him he turned to face the reason for the pain, Tetana & Teresa.  
  
"You Will pay for that."  
  
"What about, 'it would be a pity to kill someone as powerful as you'?" Teresa said sarcastically.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you will pay." He said again.  
  
He walked toward them and punched Tetana. She flew back and hit the wall. Sliding down unconcious.  
  
Teresa looked from Tetana with a look of worry to Caleb with a look of hate, "Big Mistake!" She exclaimed. She jumped and did a spin kick at his head. He grabbed her foot and spun it the opposite way. She stuck out her other foot and hit him on the head anyway. Teresa landed on her feet and said, "Kinta" making Caleb fly back past Buffy.  
  
Caleb got to his feet and looked around the room. Then he glared around the room and left the house.The Bringers followed. As soon as they were gone Buffy rushed over to Tetana and Teresa.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She will be, though when she wakes up she'll have one major headache."  
  
"Where'd you take the potentials?"  
  
"Her house." Teresa indicated Tetana, "1445 Merry Lane."  
  
"Got it." Buffy said before rushing off to get the Potentials.  
  
***  
  
When Buffy found the house she opened the door to hear screaming.  
  
"BUT I'VE GOT TO FIND HIM!"  
  
"You will, later!"  
  
"You don't understand. He's my responsability. I promised him that if he was ever in trouble I would be there for him."  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy said over the shouts.  
  
"Shingo's missing." Was the first thing out of Usagi's mouth, "I've got to find him Buffy, please understand."  
  
"I do, Usagi. But I can't let you. It's probably a trap. Did you ever think of that? Why else would they attack the house?" Buffy reasoned.  
  
"But I've got to save him......" Usagi broke down crying. Amanda went to comfort her while Buffy told the others.  
  
"I've found two witches. They've got a spell that might kill The First. One problem is that they need four powerful witches. They said themselves that they need to get a little more powerful before they can help preform it. Willow, could you?"  
  
"Buffy, I don't know. What about GARRRR Willow. There's a chance that she could come out because of it."  
  
"You wont be doing it alone. Besides even if you do, there will be two other witches and Usagi's cristal to bring you back." Buffy told her.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She turned back to Usagi, "If I can't go get Shingo, at least let me help get the other two more powerful. I can do it, I know I can."  
  
"Alright"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hey. Not too long, demo it's here and well, um, okay. Don't forget to review.  
  
See ya soon! 


	13. GONE

Lena- Hey, is it just me or are these chapters coming out more often?  
  
Water Angel - There coming out more often  
  
Lena - Why?  
  
Water Angel - I'm on a role I guess. I've got all my ideas going through my head and I can't wait to get them down, demo when I go to do it I forget how exactly I wanted to write it.  
  
Lena - I guess I understand.  
  
Water Angel - I own Nothing. That hurts. Okay, here's the reviews.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Potential  
  
Chapter 13- GONE  
  
When everyone got back to the house Buffy saw Tetana gone, and Teresa on the ground with a small pool of blood around her. Usagi imidiatly ran over and pulled out her crystle. Holding it over Teresa it light up and floated out of Usagi's hands. The crystle began to spin and it's light enveloped Teresa. A second later the light vanished and the crystle floated back over to Usagi's hand. Teresa groaned and turned over before shooting up and exclaiming,  
  
"Where are they!?"  
  
"Who?" asked a potential.  
  
"The Bringers" Teresa answered getting up, "They came back after Buffy left and tried to get passed me to Tetana. I wouldn't let them, and they stabbed me." She touched her stomach, "Who healed me?"  
  
"I did." Usagi told her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Magic?"  
  
Teresa's eyes lite up, "Your a witch?"  
  
"No. I, um, just have an ability to use magic, thanks to this little gadget." She said holding up the Gonzishou.  
  
Teresa deflaited, "We've got to go get Tetana, We have to."  
  
Laughter was heard. Everyone turned and saw who Buffy, and Kenedy relized as The First in Cara's disguise.  
  
"What do you want?" Snarled Teresa.  
  
"To tell you that my dear sweet sister is safe." The First replied innocently  
  
-----Teresa P.O.V.-----  
  
'I can feel my blood boiling. My beloved Tetana is missing. Gone without a trace.I have no idea where she is. And here this THING comes trying to play its games. Play with my mind. I'm just about to blow. I cant handle this. I know it's only doing it to get a 'kick', but I know one thing I'm going to get some answers.' I thought to myself, but before I could respond to that thing Buffy beat me to it.  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"She's my sister of course." The First replied.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Buffy growled  
  
"Oh fine, I came because I wanted you to suffer. To know that I know were she is and you never will"  
  
"Give.. Her.. Back" My voice was dangerously low, pernouncing every sylable slowly.  
  
The First turned toward me and said, "No, I don't think I will" Before laughing and disappearing.  
  
Before I did anything else I took a deap breath to calm my nerves. It usually worked, not this time.  
  
-----End POV-----  
  
Everyone watched as Teresa walked, no stomped, out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?"  
  
"Wish I knew. All I can do is hope she's going to calm herself down." Buffy replied.  
  
**  
  
When Teresa was coming back she had about four HUGE carry on bags.  
  
"What are those for?" Xander asked.  
  
Before answering she set the bags down, "Spells." Was all she said before starting to dig through the bags. The room went silent as everyone looked at her, then switching their gaze to Willow. She nodded and everyone else left the room, er, house.  
  
-----Willow POV-----  
  
'Why does this have to happed to me?' I wondered. I sat on the couch wondering how to stop her from doing anything out of anger or pain. Oh how I so new that road. 'Maybe that's why they chose me.'  
  
Mentally sighing I went over and sat near the girl. Just before I said anything however she stopped searching and started to sob. I could now fell the pain and hurt reverberating off of her. The anger was a just a splinter compared to the pain now taking its place.  
  
I shifted so that I was next to her and pulled her in so that her head was on my shoulder. She cried, and felt her pain. The pain nawing her inside out. The pain you feel when you've lost someone who's close to you. Someone more than a friend. A lover, or family.  
  
As she cried I comforted her, knowing it was best just to let her cry it all out.  
  
-----End POV-----  
  
When Teresa finished crying she went back to digging through her bags. Willow looked in and saw that two of them were filled with books, and the other two with ingredients.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Finding Teresa."  
  
"How?"  
  
"With a spell"  
  
"You sure that's wise?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"You could get addicted"  
  
"I've been doing magic my whole life and I haven't been addicted yet."  
  
"There's a first time for everything."  
  
Teresa sighed, "Then what am I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait until they kill Tetana?"  
  
"No, get stronger. The sooner you get stronger the sooner you can do that one spell."  
  
"But we need four witch's. Me, Tetana, hopefully you, and one more. And even if I did get very powerful what good would that do? Tetana would still need to get powerful, and the fourth witch would still have to get powerful. and-"  
  
"You're babbling"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I should know someone babbling when I hear one because I used to do it all the time."  
  
Teresa zipped up her bag, and Willow and Teresa spent the rest of the afternoon talking.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hey! Again nothing much happened, demo I sooo promise next chapter something will Ja ne. 


	14. Tetana

Water Angel - Hello! I'm Back!  
  
Lena - Me too!  
  
Water Angel - I hope your not all mad at me for leaving it there for three/four days. But I was GROUNDED! Here's the Reviews:  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Yes, I know. I really felt sorry for Willow when Terra died though..... I was wondering were you were during chapter 12... LOL. Good to have ya' back :)  
  
Potential  
  
CH. 14 - Tetana  
  
Tetana groaned as she awoke. Her head felt as if someone had pounded a foot long nail into her head, or had just thrown her against a wall. Her hands moved to massage her temples, but she heard the clanking of chains. Finally opening her eyes she looked to her right arm.  
  
On her wrist was what looked like a very big, very ugly, gray braclet. Attached to the 'braclet' was a very thick chain. Looking somewhat farther up her arm she saw that the chain was attache too the wall.  
  
Slowly turning her head forward and lifting it, she looked around. The 'room' she was in wasn't too big. Prabably about 10x10. 3 of the walls were a solid gray. The one across from her was bars.  
  
Tetana started to stand, but dizziness overwhelmed her, and she had to sit again. Once more her hands went to her temples. Her migraine was almost gone when someone, or something, opened and slamed a door, making it come back worse than before.  
  
She continued her fluide motions trying to make it go down again.  
  
"Looks like your alive and well." a voice commented.  
  
Tetana froze. There was only one person who could sound like that.  
  
"Caleb" she stated, temperarily forgetting her migrane, and looked up.  
  
"Well it seems you haven't suffured any brain problems.  
  
"Wasn't hit hard enough for it." she stated.  
  
"No I suppose you weren't" He seemed to think for a second, "We'd move you to better acomodations, but we don't exactly trust anyone who helps our enemy."  
  
"Why'd you kidnap me?"  
  
"Why do you think?" He asked tauntingly.  
  
Instead of answering she just keeped her icy looked trained on him.  
  
Caleb sneered and answered, "Well, your not getting an answer." he motioned for someone to come forward.  
  
Out of the shadows came two vampires, in game faces. Tetana barly glanced at them as she continued her steady gaze at Caleb.  
  
"We know you have thought up some way to destroy the First, and we want to hear it. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
  
Tetana's gaze turned to a glare, it was her turn to sneer as she said, "Go. To. Hell." Pernouncing each and every word carfully.  
  
His gaze went unaltered as he said, "Already have." Before turning to the two vampires, "She's all yours. All I demand is that she is not killed, turned, or feed from."  
  
He tossed one of them a set of keys before turning to walk out, tossing casually over his soulder, "When you want to talk start begging, and they'll come and get me."  
  
Tetana continued looking straite forward until she heard the door open and slam a third time. Moving her gaze slightly she saw the vampires were gone. Sighing she brought her right hand to her head and consentrated. Her hand glowed a pale silver, and her head felt a hundred times better.  
  
While the vampires were gone she decided to test the chains.  
  
***  
  
By the time the vampires got back Tetana realised she couldn't brake the chains. The vampires wheeled in two small tables. Tetana knew what they were going to do. She had seen and read enough about it, on T.V. and in books, to know it was going to be painful. Instead of being fearful and worried, she was expectant and curious. Tetana was sure she was going crazy, but that what she felt. The vampires seemed to realise it because they grinned cruelly at her, telling her they weren't going to be going easy on her.  
  
***  
  
-----Tetana's POV-----  
  
'Oh god that hurts.' I thought as they stuck a burning pocker into my skin yet again. I knew I was beyond crazy to be curious about torture. I had screamed myself hause from the pain. I had run out of tears, and still the pain continued. Sometime after the first hour I had started shacking, and that only made the pain worse. I screamed once more before falling into sleeps welcoming arms.  
  
I was woken by the pain of a knife digging into my arm. Warm tears greeted my face once more as the vampires stepped back. They looked at my with a new look in there eyes. They had tortured my for 4 straite hours, and still I havn't given in and begged for it to stop. Though I had screamed, cried, amd fainted, I hadn't begged. They had expected that I would beg after maybe and hour, as any normal human - expecally any female - would have, I could see it in their eyes. I knew i had gained a little respect, but i also knew it would do no good because their job as to make me give in.  
  
-----End POV-----  
  
They tortured her for another hour before she fainted and couldn't be woken up.  
  
The vampires looked her over and saw that there was rarly a spot that wasn't bruised, burned, or marked. They decided that she fainted from blood lose, before leaving.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Water Angel - I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT TO MY CHARACTER!!!  
  
Lena - (uncovers ears) Well, you did, so get over it.  
  
Water Angel - You wouldn't be saying that if it was your character.  
  
Lena - No I wouldn't -  
  
Water Angel - See  
  
Lena - because my charater wouldn't have even started screaming. (smugly)  
  
Water Angel - whatever. Anywho, Again I've been grounded so I've had time to write more chapters. I've got two complete ones, and one that's almost complete. This is one of the complete ones. I'm going to post them every three days or so, so that I have time to write another chapter. Pleeeeaaaaaase don't be mad at me.  
  
Lena - Water Angel, Like they would. They stories you write make up for the lateness.  
  
Water Angel - no they don't  
  
Lena - whatever. Anywho, don't forget to review. SO far the reveiwers have gone down to one - Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness. If it wheren't for her then this story would be put on hold. Water Angel is on of those types, that if she doesn't have lots of feed back then she starts loosing interest in a story or something. Anywho, don't forget to review. 


	15. 3 Dreams

Water Angel - Hey there all. Here we are again. I'm almost through with this story, so lets give a cheer!  
  
Addience - (enthusiastic) YEAH!!  
  
Water Angel - (pout) i thought you all liked it.  
  
Lena - Even if they don't i do. it's very creative, and it's original. I have yet to read one like it.  
  
Water Angel - you have yet to read any other story on FF.N.  
  
Lena - So?  
  
** - scene change  
  
*** - person change  
  
**** - time change  
  
Potential  
  
Ch. 15 - 3 Dreams  
  
Tetana drifted around in pure nothingness. She saw nothing, she felt nothing. Her one and only hope was that she wasn't awoken anytime soon. Up ahead she saw a steak of light. Against her will she was dragged to it.  
  
**  
  
Usagi tossed and turned. She was worried about Shingo and her new friend, Tetana. She was wondering if there was a conection between their kidnapping, or if they were taken because Buffy's 'army' was getting too big. She wasn't sure, but before she could think about it any longer sleep overwhelmed her.  
  
**  
  
Teresa sat against a wall. She missed Tetana so much. They way she looked, laughed, slept. Teresa felt as if her heart had been ripped from her very being. Tears hesitantly made their way down her cheeks, but quickly speed up when she made no move to wipe them away, and instead laid down to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Before Tetana's eyes was a grand ballroom. Every woman wore an eligant dress, everyman wore a tuxedo. Tetana felt very insecure. Glancing down she nearly had a heart attack. For one, her bruises and marks were gone. For another she was wearing a very tight dress that showed her every curve. It was a glittery silver and had off the shoulder sleeves. instinctivly raising a hand to her head she found it was up in a french twist with two strands left to frame her face.  
  
"Hello, Tetanita." a familiar female voice said.spinning around her face brightened. It was Teresa! She hugged her and said, "My dear Catherina how I have missed you so."  
  
"Always prim and proper, huh?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh, Catherina, you know - "  
  
"Care to dance?" Teresa interupted.  
  
"I'd love to," was the beaming reply.  
  
The orchestra changed tp a slow beat as Tetana and Teresa moved together.  
  
**  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and saw a ballroom. She knew at once it was on the moon. She sat on a chair, her mother beside her. Looking around she saw everyone having a good time. With a closer look she saw that this was the same ball that Beryl attacked. She was just about to force herself awake when something glittery caught her eye. Looking over she saw Tetana. Wearing an extremly tight dress, and her hair up, but her non-the- less. Looking over to the person Tetana was dancing with she saw Teresa.  
  
'They were part of the Silver Millenium?" she asked herself.  
  
She got up asn went over to them as they continued to dance. Usagi got to them as they finished dancing. She started to ask a very important question as to how they got there, but it came out completly different, "Princess Catherina, Princess Tetanita, It's wonderful to see you again."  
  
***  
  
Her first shock was when she opened her eyes and saw the ballroom. The second was when she noticed she was wearing a dress. A spagetti strap with a squared neckline. It was a red/orange color. Shock three was that Tetana was there, wearing a dress that enhanced her curves Teresa's fourth shock was that she called her Tetanita, and Tetana called her Catherina. Her fifth shock was that Usagi was there. And finally, she had called each of them princess, and they had responded by calling her Princess Serenity.  
  
****  
  
Tetanita and Catherina held hands as they talked with Serenity. Suddenly, Tetanita cried out in painand let go of Catherina hand to grab her head as she fell to the floor. Catherina kneeled down next to her as Queen Serenity rushed over.  
  
By the time Queen Serenity got to the three princesses Tetanita was standing up.  
  
"What is it?" she asked gently.  
  
Tetanita looked Queen Serenity straight in the eye and said, "Were going to be under attack-"  
  
As if on cue a palace soldier rushed in and said, "We're under attack."  
  
Queen Serenity instantly started giving orders, "Inners, you go stop them in there tracks. Guards, protect the palace walls. Princess Tetanita, Catherina, protect Princess Serenity. The rest of you find something to defend yourself with."  
  
Soon the ballroom was cleared except for the remaining princesses and queen. Tetanita looked around and said, "We're going to be under attack, but we shall not win, instead we shall perish."  
  
The group of four stood in silence as they listened to the sounds of battle grow closer and closer. In no time at all youma were rushin into the ballroom. Tetanita and Catherina threw magic spell after magic spell at them.  
  
All there effect were in vain, for the balcony tore off and there stood Beryl, standing tall and looking proud, laughing. The youma backed away while two strong voices filled the air.  
  
"Nature.... Crisses..... Power!...."  
  
"Star........Power!......"  
  
"Make - UP!"  
  
Both were engulfed in light. When it died there stood two new scouts.  
  
The one who stood were Tetanita was now had her hair loose. Her skirt was blue and ripped at the end. Her suit came down like a mermaids tail at the top, and was silver. her bow was a blue/silver color, and she had a locket attached to it. The locket was silver and had a golden-cresent- moon-star facing right on it. She also had a staff. A golden-cresent-moon- star facing the right on top with cresent moons and stars all down it. Along with this outfit she had silver knee high boots.  
  
The other one wore the normal scout uniform. White where the white was supposed to be, and red/orange were there wasn't. Her hair was worn up in her low ponytail. She also carried a staff. At the top was a golden-cresent-moon-star facing the right. She wore red/orange thigh high boots.  
  
Beryl had obvioulsy never heard of these two scouts, her look was what gave it all away. It was quickly covered by a sneer.  
  
"And you would be...?"  
  
Without missing a beat Tetanita, er scout #1, launched into her speech, "From the depths of the ocean to the top of the moon, protecting all nature frome evil...."  
  
Scout #2 continued, "Frome the closest sun to the farthest star, protecting all stars from evil...."  
  
"And protecting the Moon Princess." they both said.  
  
"I am Eternal Sailor Nature!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Star!" scout to finished.  
  
****  
  
They put up a good fight, but the youma's were too strong. Just before they were overwhelmed the newly discovered scouts grabbed the others hand and shouted out their most powerful attack.  
  
"Flaming.... Star.....Inferno!"  
  
"Nature's... Natural...Catastrophy!"  
  
It wiped out more than half of the youma's. Nature and Star went down, still clenching eachothers hands. The youma's then went after the Moon Princess. Having nothing to protect her she was soon dead.  
  
Queen Serenity then sealed Beryl, and hear minions, and sent everyone to the future to live a happy life.  
  
--End Dream--  
  
Three people sat up. All of them with new memories added to their old ones. 2 of them wondering what was going on. The last wondering why her mother gave her false memories the first time around.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, here's the thing people. I really need reviews. it tells me someone is actually reading my stuff. Even, 'add new chapter' or, 'great story' would be apritiated. I accept flames. i think they're just as helpful as all other reviews. For those of you who are reading this, and not telling me, don't get to mad. I know I completly changed how Princess Serenity died, demo let me tell you a few things.  
  
First - I HATE Mamoru, with a passion. I mean who dumps the girl you supposedly love over a dream? Get real. If I had been in his place I would have told her about them.  
  
Second - How else was I supposed to introduce the two new scouts?  
Oh and for those people who hadn't wanted the scouts in this story, these aren't the scouts I originally talked about.  
  
Please don't be mad, Shingo WILL be in the next chapter. That is a promise. 


	16. excape & explanation

Water Angel - here we are again. Hope this is worth some reviews.  
  
Lena - I hope so. And I hope we don't cry on this chapter.  
  
** - person change  
  
*** - scene change  
  
**** - time change  
  
REVIEWS-  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Alright. Well, glad to have you review when you can. :)  
  
Potential  
  
Ch. 16 - Excape & Explanations  
  
For a few minutes Tetana sat wondering what her dream was all about. When she stopped she heard sniffling  
  
"Who's there?" she called.  
  
"Shingo." A voice replied.  
  
"I'm Tetana, You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Other than stinging and tingling all over? yeah."  
  
Tetana got up, wrapped the left chain around her left arm, grabbed it with her right, and pulled.  
  
"Tetana, what happened?" Tetana was suprised to find that the voice was like a girls, and really familiar. Turning around she saw..............  
  
Usagi?  
  
Tetana's eyes narrowed in suspition, "How'd you get here?"  
  
"I kneaked. It was Buffy's idea. I'm here to get you out."  
  
"Usagi?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Shingo?" Usagi asked whirlling around.  
  
"You came!" he whispered excitedly.  
  
"Usagi" Tetana whispered urgently.  
  
Once she had her attention again she continued, "I need you to go get the keys to the cells."  
  
Usagi nodded and ran off. They sat in silence for a few moments before Shingo asked, "Doesn't the door squeak?"  
  
"Shingo, what do you know about you sister?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it, Vampires can smell human blood a mile away. And even if they were in here they were in here there was probably some vampires out there too."  
  
"Fine, She's Elemental Silver Sailor Moon. She's died- "  
  
"That's it!" Tetana interupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The first can be come any dead person it wants. Whether or not that person is dead now doesn't matter."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"*sigh* Alright. Yoou know Buffy."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She's died, but she's been brought back many times. So the first can become her because she has died, but she's not dead. Understand now?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tetana felt the pain in his voice and her sympathy out to him. She suddenly felt cold. She started to rub her hands together and noticed they were icing up the chains.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat up. Her dream had just about changed everything she thought she had known about her death as Princess Serenity. Plus there's that little fact that it appears that Teresa and Tetana were in the silver Millenium. Scouts no less, and it was them were protected her from Queen Beryl, not Endymion.  
  
Usagi was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something heavyland on her blankets. Looking down she saw a red/orange transformation stick with a golden-cresent-moon-star facing left, and a silver locket with a golden-cresent-moon-star facing right. (1)  
  
Picking them up usagi put the locket in her subspace pocket, and held tight to the Transformation stick. THen went to find Teresa.  
  
***  
  
Teresa's eyes snapped open as she thought about the deam she had. she had fought some very ugly looking demons. Then she had become someone who had a very deadly attack. In fact it was so deadly that it had killed her when she used it. Tetana had a similar attack that had killed her too.  
  
"Teresa?" a voice asked breaking into her thoughts.  
  
Looking up she saw Usagi sitting next to her, and holding something that looked like a cros between a stick and a pen.  
  
***  
  
Tetana watched as she somehow iced both of the chains. She then reached uo abd pulled. This time the chains broke easilly.  
  
After the chains were off she went to the vars and froze them too. When they were done she gave a quick kick to each of them, and they crubled to the ground. Looking around she saw onother cell right across from hers. going over she saw Shingo in a corner. Reaching out she repeated the process with Shingo's cell, backwards.  
  
Shingo had just stepped out of the cell when they hard, "How'd you get out?"  
  
Shingo ran passed Tetana and leaptat Usagi. He let out a suprised yelp when he fell right through her.  
  
***  
  
"....... So you see, everything you dreamed of last night was true." Uasgi finished, and handed Teresa the transformation stick.  
  
"Even the fact that I was a princess, and that I died?" Teresa asked in wonder.  
  
"Yes all your memories will come back sooner or later." Usagi said, "Mine are still showing up."  
  
**  
  
Teresa nodded. She felt confused. Sure she was Warrior Star, but to know that you could be even more powerful that you already were was suprising, and amazing all at the same time.  
  
"That means that Tetana is Eternal Sailor Nature, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, "Usagi replied.  
  
***  
  
Tetana glared at the first as Shingo quickly went back to her side.  
  
"This is an all time low, First." she told it.  
  
The first glared at Shingo before it disappeared.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get outa here before anything else arrives." that said they both ran to the door.  
  
Tetana reached to grab the handle, but shingo stopped her.  
  
"Remember, it creaks." he warned.  
  
she nodded and carefully opened the door. The creaking stayed to a minimum.  
  
****  
  
They managed to get out of the building before they saw something rushing after them. Not chancing getting caught again, they ran.  
  
***  
  
"As it is we have no idea were Shingo or Tetana are, or even if they're still alive." Buffy told them, "We don't know if they're being used as bait, which is possible. What we do know is that we need to defeat the first, and fast.  
  
Last night I was able to capture some kind of weapon, a slayer weapon." Buffy pointed to the red and black weapon Faith was currently holding(1), "We know taht 2 new members of the group are missing, an dwe will go find them - "  
  
The door opening and slamming shut interuppted Buffy and startled them all. Everyone rushed to the door, and saw Tetana and Shingo.  
  
Shingo looked fine. Except for tear steaks and the look of terror on his face. The moment he saw Usagi he rushed into her arms. As he started to cry again she soothed him.  
  
However, eveyone elses attention was on Tetana., who was currently leaning up against the door trying to catch her breath. She had many cuts of different sizes. Long cuts that snaked its way down her arms. Small cuts that appeared very deap. She also had many black, blue, and purple bruises. Different degrees of burns overlaped bruises and cuts. To top it off her clothes wer ripped, and just bearly covered her. Even her hair was messed and in tangels.  
  
Teresa took one look at her and had Tetana in her arms the next moment. Tetana immediatly started shaking with silent sobs.  
  
****  
  
When both Tetana and Shingo were calmed everyone moved to the livingroom to hear what had happened to them. Shingo went first.  
  
"I was in the room I was assinged when these really ugly people in robes came in and grabbed me. They don't look it, demo they're very strong. They knocked me out snf ehrn I woke I heard screaming and laughter, cruel evil laughter. When I woke up she heard me, freed me, and there was a duplicate of you Usagi."  
  
There was a short silence as Usagi comforted Shingo. It was broken by Teresa's soft but demanding question, "What happened to you, Tetana?"  
  
Tetana pulled her head out from under Teresa's head and started explaining.  
  
"I woke up some time yesterday, I think. A short while later Caleb came. He told me that he knew we had a plan to destroy the First, and that he wanted to know it. When I didn't tell him he motioned for two vampires  
  
"He left and they did this, "She nodded to her cuts and marks, "For 8 hours straight."  
  
"WHAT!?!" The house nearly shook from the force of Teresa's yell. (A.N. Remind you of someone?)  
  
"Teresa, please." came the weak whisper. Teresa's burning eyes turned to Tetana. They immediatly softened, and Tetana continued, I don't know why they stopped when they did, just that I fainted, not the first time. While I was out I had a dream. I wouldn't be mentioning it, but it seems important." Tetana went throught the dream.  
  
"When I awoke I found Shingo, The Usagi look alike, got some new power, and we excaped.  
  
"My point being that I had gotten stonger after just one dream. Now I don't even have to say a spell and I can do this."  
  
She held up her hand, formed a bowl, and a ball of fire, ice, and electricity appeared just above it.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Water Angel - Hehe. Well here it is. Hope you enjoy. Oh and if any of you out there actually reading this, Pulease review, I sooooooooo need to know that somebody else is reading my story. *whines* pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee.  
  
Lena - *covers ears* can you please just review. If you don't she'll never Shut Up! 


	17. Profency

Water Angel - Here ya go.  
  
Lena - Do we have to get up so early? I had to do a million things yesterday, and I'm still tired *yawn*  
  
** - person change  
  
*** - scene change  
  
**** - time change  
  
REVIEWS-  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: LOL. When I wrote this I didn't mean for that to happen either, honest, demo when I read over it I noticed. Yeah, well, after intimadating a potential, trying to make spike insane, and imatating Buffy there's not much lower you can go. Or is there? *place Twilight Zone music* hehe that's what I thought anyway.  
  
Potential  
  
Ch. 17 - profency (of a type)  
  
Everything was silent as everyone tried to obsorb all they had heard and seen. Teresa refused to let go of Tetana, and Tetana seemed uneager to move. The silence was broken by Usagi.  
  
"Tetana?"  
  
Tetana looked up again as Usagi pulled the silver locket out of her pocket  
  
"After I had the very same dream, I was given this." She hands Tetana the locket, "and a pen, that Teresa has," Teresa lets Tetana see it, "This will help you channel your powers, which, in turn, will make you more powerful."  
  
Tetana's eyes widened as she looked at it. Teresa, with joy in her eyes, said, "This means that all we have to do is find one more witch and we can destroy the First!"  
  
Did the spell actually say it needed 4 witches?" asked willow.  
  
Tetana and Teresa burrowed there foreheadsin thought, looked at eachother, and teresa said, I don't remember."  
  
Tetana got off her lap and let Teresa get up, and go get the book. Everyone sat in silence again. Usagi holding Shingo. Slayers, potential, and witch thinking. Tetana holding her locket wonering. Untill Teresa came back with a very thick book.  
  
She sat it on the table and started searching through it. When she came to a certain page she stopoed anbd started to read. After a bit her head came up and she said, "It doesn't say that it needs to be witches, but it does say 'four of great power'. We figured that it meant witches. But we're back to were we started before. Where are we going to find another of great power?"  
  
"Besides that I think we missed a part." Tetana said. Everyone looked at her. She stood behind Teresa and pointed to the bottom of the page. Teresa looked and gasped. "But that wasn't there a second ago."  
  
"Four of great power,  
yet are good to the core,  
and friends to the end.  
Ones who know eachother.  
and descriptions are as follows.  
  
"Pure she was once,  
before duty and sacrifice  
Took over her life.  
Her friends were killed  
gone they stay.  
  
"Tainted by darkness this one is  
Yet she stays and does good.  
the friend that will let you cry.  
Lost a loved on and gone she went  
But back she is to redem herself.  
  
"Powerful she is,  
But power hungery she is not.  
Strong, and protective are her vertues  
if your her friend you know it's true.  
Its something she good at, and proud of it too.  
  
"Peaceful and quiet,  
But as spiteful as fire she can be.  
Stong and Powerful  
Lover and Protector  
These she is and can be.  
  
"These are the four that  
Can do this spell  
These fousr and these four alone.  
Fear in one, but not in them  
Only these four can handle the power."  
  
A hush fell over the room as Tetana finished.  
  
"So there's certain people who have enough power to do the spell? Where are we going to find them?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Teresa answered  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Okay you all are probably wondering what in the world is a Golden-Cresent- Moon-star facing right/left. Okay. Think Usagi's golden cresent up on it's side with the points facing right or left. Next place a golden star between the points of the cresent moon and you've got it.  
  
I know it's shorter than I usually do, demo I'm like running out of ideas. Updating will take just a little longer than usual. 


	18. Answers, It Begins

Water Angel - this story's almost over. you know this story is going to be the first one i've finished in... well ever.  
  
** - person change  
  
*** - scene change  
  
**** - time change  
  
REVIEWS-  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness - let see, you got..(checks review) Usagi right. Um.... The other two yo guessed on are wrong. The last two paragraphs I guess did sound to much like Willow though. (shrugs) By the way thank you for sticking with this story all the way through. If you hadn't I would've quite long ago.  
  
Glow - Thanks for the advice with the grammer, and spell check thing, demo the word thing I'm using doesn't have those, and I don't have any others to use. However I will look over it more than once to make sure all the words are spelled right and such.  
  
Potential  
  
Ch. 18 - Answers, It begins  
  
Shingo stayed up even after Usagi had stopped checking him and had finally fell asleep. He was thinking; thinking about many things. The profency being one of the more current. He was very suprised when a light appeared in front of him.  
  
When the light dissapeared Shingo saw a woman. she was dressed in all white, and had silver hair up in odangos.  
  
"Who are you?" he askes in a whisper.  
  
"Queen Serenity, your sisters... past mother."  
  
"I don't believe you! If your her past mother then you could be the First!"  
  
"Very wise Shingo. You've learned alot, but I asure you I am Queen Serenity."  
  
Shingo still looked suspicious, "What are you here for?"  
  
"To give you a hint at the profency you all heard earlier."  
  
"Why don't you just tell Usagi? And even better why not just tell us who the profency was talking about?" Shingo demanded.  
  
"Because I cant. The only one I can accosiate with is you."  
  
Shingo nodded.  
  
"Now store this in your mind and don't forget it, I can only come once." Shingo nodded again, "Alright. The first decription. Who do you know that was pure but then she gave up her life to save the world?" She paused, "The second description, She's the slayers friend, and she's very powerful." Shingo nodded, "The third decription, this very day you saw someone being very protective.. And the fourth description, she's saved you once, and was the comforted today."  
  
Shingo nodded once and she dissapeared. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning.  
  
****  
  
The next day he rounded everyone up and told them what had happened last night.  
  
"It could have been the first." Xander told him.  
  
"That's what I told her. She said that she wasn't, and that I'd have to trust her if I wanted to defeat the first." Shingo told them  
  
"That's not like the first. Usually it dissappeares after you call it out." Buffy said.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi was fiddling with her crystle.  
  
"So that makes me think it wasn't the first." Shingo argued.  
  
"Well you never know it could be trying something new" Anya pipped up.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Usagi.  
  
Shingo looked over at her, "She just gave me some clues to the prophency."  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"For the first one she said, 'who do you know that was once pure, but gave it up to save tthe world?" he said.  
  
Everyone thought for a minute on who it could be.  
  
"The second one she said, 'she's the slayer's friend, and she's very powerful."  
  
Without thinking everyone looked at Willow, who sighed.  
  
"The third one was, ' This morning you saw someone being very protective."  
  
Tetana smiled sadly and looked at Teresa.  
  
"And the last one was, ' she saved you once and she was the comforted." he, along with everyone else, looked at Tetana.  
  
"Well I guess we got the four needed." she said.  
  
"That's good because I've got a couple things to say." Buffy told them, "First of all, I killed Caleb -"  
  
"You might have killed Caleb, but you cant kill Chaos. He'll just find another body to inhabit."  
  
"We'll deal with that when it come. Now secondly....." she goes on with a speech.( the one she gives about anyone who can be, will be, a slayer.) for the next hour everyone gets ready to fight. 


	19. Spells

Water Angel - this story's almost over. you know this story is going to be the first one i've finished in... well ever.  
  
** - person change  
  
*** - scene change  
  
**** - time change  
  
REVIEWS-  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness - No prob. on the no quiting comment. I've paused my two other stories just so I can finish this one. :)  
  
Potential  
  
Ch. 19 - Spells  
  
Somehow Wood managed to get a bus to fit all the potentials. And on the way to the high school Shingo refused to let go of Usagi. When they got off the bus at their destination Shingo pulled Usagi aside.  
  
"Usagi, Please promise me you wont die." He asked quietly.  
  
She looked at him with a look that can only be desctibed as pure love, "I wont die on you Shingo. I'll do everything in my power not to."  
  
They then started to go into the school when Shingo said, "I love you Usagi"  
  
"I love you too Shingo"  
  
****  
  
Everyone was in there places. Willow, Usagi, Teresa, Tetana, and Kenady were in a classroom. Andrew and Anya in a hallway waiting to fight the uber vamps. Xander with Dawn. The two slayers, the potentials, and Spike around the evil sign.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and her group climbed down the hole the evil sign made. Looking around in wonderment they saw a big cave. Once at the edege, and looking over, they stared in a mixture of fear and amazment. Below them was about a million or more Uber vamps.  
  
***  
  
Taking a deap breath and slowly letting it out Willow started her spell. A spell that would change the world. Every girl in the world who can be a slayer will be a slayer.  
  
Kennedy gave Willow an encouraging smile as she sat in front of her lover. Willow smiled back as she started her spell.  
  
****  
  
Willow finished the spell and Kennedy raced the slayer weapon to Buffy, feeling more stonger, and more confident. Willow closed her eyes as the other three girls set up the things needed for the last spell. The power rush she had reseved felt great. It wasn't a bad great, but a good great.  
  
Willow opened her eyes to see that Teresa, Usagi, and Tetana were all waiteing for her.  
  
"You all right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, Great." Willow replied.  
  
They all nodded, still looking skeptical.  
  
They started the spell.  
  
Willow:  
"Keko te tyer weqt  
Teren juh munki  
Heruni gehjokl"  
  
Usagi:  
"Juhder wendas qipme  
Zedun xasder yonferd  
Jefsder asdfwed bedok"  
  
Teresa:  
"Hundebver yo hub  
guyt sewws kinxe  
tuyn seft kilo dryt"  
  
Tetana:  
"quyerd hundre suke mona  
Kiuy setr went kiul sed  
juhy swe kiu hend cuyp "  
  
The school started fumbling and light, along with other things, started falling from the ceiling. Still the four girls continued. For it was the only way to defeat the first.  
  
All:  
"hundre gundas yuind suinda wentreas  
Juyrendas gunwe qyi asdir deksa sa wekund  
ukindew qoinjd assd fuinx dnuof rew  
kikol ture wret try dres nunoik"  
  
The ground shoock and the four girls started to be afraid yet they still chanted. If nothing else but for the world.  
  
Willow & Teresa:  
"yindas huind rewiosdf dniwer  
Jukew suhret munkij gsedrt numiko  
Lokiot sert guird huitlan yuisadre"  
  
Buffy sprinted past the calssroom but back tracked when she heard chanteing. She saw the girls in there and she was afraid they wouldn't finish.  
  
Usagi & Teresa:  
"terens erqyt muioks sered hetyunb  
deref terions ternmcd serewn gert  
gerens tunezas xerenado mona"  
  
Buffy silently prayed to what ever god was up there that they were able to finish the spell and get out of there in time.  
  
All:  
"Jukani gerabds wert hunda  
KIKO LAN GRUBWER NAMUIO  
KIUTUYSAD QUTEMANTE  
ETOUQ TERESSASF WERTNYTO!"  
  
All four of the girls waisted no time in running out of the room. However, Just as Tetana was about to leave, the room colapsed and she was stuck. Teresa looked back and turned to help. She started to try to lift the rubage off of her, but she needed help. Not a split second later Buffy and Usagi were helping her. 


	20. Chaos

Water Angel - this story's almost over. you know this story is going to be the first one i've finished in... well ever.  
  
** - person change  
  
*** - scene change  
  
**** - time change  
  
REVIEWS-  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness - *laughs nervously.* Its supposed to be that way. You know how some spells are so you cant even pronounce them? Well, maybe not, demo only the the 'chosen four' are able to do this. Glad you liked it.  
  
Potential  
  
Ch. 20 - Chaos  
  
The school continued to shakeand tumble as Buffy, Teresa, and Usagi made their way out of the building. Teresa and Usagi were ahead of Buffy because of the added weight of the unconsious Tetana. The bus pulled away just as buffy exited the school.  
  
Buffy lept up to the roof tops, despretly trying to catch up to the bus, while not dropping Tetana. Usaing her slayer speed and agility she soon was able to catch up and leap onto the roof. She held Tetana to the roof, and made sure she wouldn't go flying off either.  
  
***  
  
Buffy gatheres Tetana into her arms and leapt off the bus as everyone else ran off the of it. Teresa ran over and took Tetena from her. She checked her pulse, and heaved a sigh of relief; she had found a pulse, and it was going stong.  
  
feeling someone watching her she looked up to see Usagi walk toward her.  
  
"Is she alright?" She asked.  
  
"She's got a strong pulse, and she's breathing," Teresa replied, "Other than that I don't know."  
  
Everything was silent for about half a minute when a blast of energy sent usagi flying. Everyone turned to see a dark haired man surrounded by a black glow of energy.  
  
"Mamoru." Usagi growled.  
  
"What, no hug or mamo-chan?" He asked tauntingly.  
  
"I wouldn't greet you like that if you were the last creature on earth!" sh stated.  
  
"Well then..." He thrust his hand out, and another ball of energyflew toward Usagi, who barely leapt out of the way.  
  
"You're not Mamoru." stated as realization hit, "You're Chaos."  
  
He looked at her with a smirk, "I'd thought you would've figured it out sooner."  
  
Instead of answering she grabbed her locket, raised it into the air, and shouted, "Silver.... Elemental.... Moon....CRISIS!!"  
  
In an instant Elemental Silver Sailor Moon stood where Usagi once did.  
  
"I just finished a very draining spell, and now you're here to make things harder. Wont you bad guys ever learn that there is a such thing as a BREAK? In the name of what's right, I'm Elemental Silver Sailor Moon, and I will punish you!"  
  
Mamoru/Chaos yawned.  
  
"You think you would have grown out of those silly speeches by now."  
  
ESSM glared and shouted, "Elemental.....Fire....Streak!" Sending a steak of fire and is at Mamoru/Chaos. He waved a hand and it redirected itself to Teresa and Tetana. Usagi raced over and barely pushed them out of the way; getting the full blow of her own attack.  
  
Teresa handed Xander Tetana and pulled out her transformation pen, "Star.... Power!" In a flash of light Sailor Star stood proud and tall. Not even bothering to try and come up with a speech she just shouted, "Bound....Star....BLOWOUT!!" A star was produced adn thrown at Mamoru/Chaos, who wasn't expecting it.  
  
"There's MORE?!" he demanded.  
  
Not one to be left on the sidelines, Buffy jumped in and started fighting. She lasted 10 seconds before getting tossed to the ground 10 feet away.  
  
"Elemental Fire Streak!"  
  
Mamoru/Chaos was thrown back only to be hit by Stars attack. This went on for awhile.  
  
"Mermaid Archer!" He was hit by an army of miniture mermaides and mermen.  
  
Snarling he saw another scout. This one seemed to be already badly hurt.  
  
"Nature!" Star exclaimed in alarm.  
  
"Guided and protected by the forces of nature, I will not stand by and watch as you battle my friends. I am Sailor Nature." She started to glow.  
  
"Nature No! Not that!" Star shouted, worry and fear in her voice.  
  
Not even turning to acknowledge that she had heard her lover she shouted, "Nature's Natural Catatrophy!" The attack went directly to Mamoru/Chaos so fast that he had no way block it; howerver, all it did was weaken him a little.  
  
As Nature fell to her knees she held out her hand. A glowing silver rose appeared. She fell forwardbut the rose flew to Usagi and landed next to her locket.  
  
"No more of my friends shall be hurt!" ESSM exclaimed, "Elemental.....Silver.....Light!"  
The light went to mamoru/Chaos; he disappeared and all that was left was a pile of dust. ESSM and Star detransformed and all but ran toward Nature, who had detransformed.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hope you like. 


	21. She's Gone

Warning - This chapter is somewhat sad. don't say I didn't warn ya.  
  
**** - Person change  
  
*** - scene change  
  
** - time change  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness -  
  
Potential  
  
Chapter 21 - She's gone  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
They all reached Tetana about the same moment. Her hair was in tangles, and her breathing was raged. Teresa pulled Tetana into her lap and tried to sooth her.  
  
Usagi knelt down by them and asked, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Tetana turned her head to usagi and whispered, "Not only is is... my duty to protect you.. but to protect... this planet.... And I couldn't let... you do it by... yourself..."  
  
Usagi nodded her head with tears in her eyes. Tetana turned to Buffy, "It was an honor being able.... to fight with you... we won, right?"  
  
"yeah we did, " Tetana smiled and looked toward Teresa.  
  
"Teresa you know that I... love you, right?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Tetana raised a hand to Teresa's cheek - who covered it with her own - and looked her in the eyes, "I will be.. watching... You wont be.. Alone, " Tetana's eyes closed and her hand fell from Teresa's grasp.  
  
"NO! Tetana wake up. Please, sweety. Wake up please. Don't leave leave me! Tetana!" and for the first time in 13 years Teresa sobbed., "Tetana please..come back."  
  
Kennedy gave Willow a push towards Teresa who was now rocking Tetana's limp figure. Willow gathered Teresa into her arms and motioned for everyone else to leave.  
  
"It'll be alright, Teresa."  
  
"No it wont. Tetana is, was, the only person I've ever loved. The only person who ever understood me. And now she's... she's.. she's gone!"  
  
"I understand how you feel, but you will survive."  
  
"We were ment to be together forever."  
  
"How do you know that?" Willow asked, curious.  
  
"We were soulmates."  
  
They lapsed into silence and watched everyone get ready to leave sunnydale, or rather the big crater that was Sunnydale.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Hello, I've just got one chapter to go, and I will have actually finished my very first story. And that is saying something! :) 


	22. another death

-  
  
Water Angel1 - okay, I know you people thought I finished this a long time ago, but really I just waited a bit before writing the last chapter. okay don't glare at me, I just wanted to get the perfect thing for the last chapter. I know that some people are going to hate me after this, but it's a chance i'm willing to take to finally finish this.  
  
Lena - besides that she just wants to get the feeling of guilt off of her mind.  
  
Water Angel1 - okay that too, but still, anyway on with the story  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Brittney spears's From the bottom of my broken heart. don't own Buffy, or Sailormoon  
  
Oh yeah I've heard that Spike survives and goes to Angel, but I'm going to say that that happens later. he still survives though. ______________  
  
(two years after the distruction of Sunnydale)  
  
The slayer and her kid sister were patrolling the cemetary together. Neither of them spoke much, just walked side by side taking in the senery. Buffy stuck her hands in her pockets, only to bring them back out, a picture in hand. She stopped walking, Dawn stopped shortly after and back tracked. Tears came to both of their eyes as they looked at the picture.  
  
"I miss them Buffy" Dawn whispered.  
  
"I do to Dawnie"  
  
In her hand she held a picture of all the scoobies, and all the slayers that where able to make it out alive. Everyone looked solumn, but happy to be alive.  
  
________________  
  
Never look back, we said.  
How was I to know I'd miss you so  
lonliness up ahead  
emptiness behind, where to i go.  
  
________________  
  
Xander lay in his bed staring stright up at the cealing. wondering why they had left eachother, and what had become of the others. Xander shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts. 'They've got to be okay' he thought to himself. Turning over he looked at his bedsde table. What he saw filled with tears. Reaching over he picked up the picture. He smiled slightly. They had all taken this not long after they had blown up Sunnydale and the hellmouth. There were only two things missing, Tetana and Anya.  
  
_________________  
  
and you didn't hear  
all my joys through me tears  
all my hopes through my fears  
did ya know  
Still I miss you so much  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
there's just a think or two i'd like ya to know ____________________  
  
Spike walked, more like stumbled, out of a bar. He knew he probably shouldn't have drinkin' so much, but he couldn't help it. Besides it wasn't like it was going to hurt him. Up a head he say a blond. 'Buffy' he thought. A huge smile played across his face as she stumbled up to her.  
  
tapping her on the shoulder he said, "Buffy?"  
  
However when she turned around his smile faltered, this wasn't her, "Sorry, thought ya was someone else." and walked away from her.  
  
'I've got to pull myselft together' he thought, i miss her, ah hell, i miss em all.'  
  
_______________  
  
you were my first love  
you were my true love  
from the first kisses  
to the very last rose  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
even though time may find sombody new  
you were my real love  
I never new love  
'till there was you  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
__________________  
  
Usagi and Shingo Tsukino both sat in the booth of a resturaunt. Shingo knew that Usagi was still depreased over what had happened two years ago. and probably what happened before. He knew that usagi never liked to share the burden. But she needed to get it out sometime.  
  
"How ya holding up Usa?"  
  
She gave a watery smile, "As well as to be expected i guess."  
  
Shingo put a hand over hers, "I found something that I think you might like." with that he pulled out two pictures. One of the Sailor Scouts, and one of the scooby's and newly appointed slayers.  
  
"Thank you Shingo, I was wondering where they went to."  
  
____________  
  
Baby I said, please stay  
give our love a chance,  
for one more day  
We could have worked things out  
taking time is what loves all about  
  
_______________  
  
Willow and Kennedy both sat in from the fire place, taking turns reading. Kennedy patted Willow on the back  
  
"I'd better go see how Teresa's holding up. She seems to be becoming more depreased."  
  
"Yeah but at least she didn't go all crazy and try to end the world"  
  
"She wouldn't have, besides you were there to help her through it"  
  
Kennedy got up and left for the kitchen. When she was gone Willow picked up the picture of al the old scoobies. That included Terra and Anya. She still couldn't believe it had been a year since they all parted ways. that still hurt. She closed her eyes as tears started to run down her cheeks. a few seconds later she felt herself being pulled into a warm huge.  
  
"I miss them Ken."  
  
"I know you do. But hey, you never know when you will cross paths again"  
  
_____________  
  
but you put a dart  
through my dreams  
through my heart  
and I'm back where I started again  
never thought it would end  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
there's just a think or two I'd like ya to know  
you where my first love  
you where my true love  
from the first kisses  
to the very last rose  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
you where my real love  
I never knew love  
till there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
_________________  
  
Teresa stood in the kitchen listening to Kennedy and Willow. That was how Tetana and herself had been. Always there for the other, never letting the other down, but also doing what they thought was right. It had been two years since that fateful afternoon, that afternoon where she lost her darling Tetana. Looking over at the picture of the smiling Tetana, she picked it up and drew her hand across the face.  
  
Setting it down she picked up a big knife and continued to make lunch.after a few minutes she stopped and looked at the knife, then back at the picture of her lover. Carefully and quietly she set the knife down. Then she brought out a piece of paper and a pencil. She stood writing for about twenty minutes before she placed the pencil on top of the paper and moved it to where they would be sure to see it.  
  
Taking the knife into her hand she slite one wrist then the other. Then, carefully setting down the blooded knife,she stood untill she was about to pass out from the lack of blood. She opened a hand and a red star appeared. It floated into the air and dessappeared. She then fell to the ground unconcious. It was another thirty minutes before anyone came to check on her.  
  
______________  
  
You promised yourself  
but to somebody else  
and you made it so perfectly clear  
still I wish you were here  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
there's just a thing or two I'd like ya to know  
you where my first love  
you where my true love  
from the first kisses to the very last fose  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
you where my real love  
I never knew love  
till there was you  
from the bottom of my broken heart.  
  
________________  
  
Willow and Kennedy were interupted by the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hi. is Willow Rosenbough there?"  
  
"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino. I've got some bad news"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've just recieved Teresa's red star cristal. That means she's dead"  
  
"Oh. no! um, I'll call you back." Willow said before hainging up.  
  
Kennedy follows Willow as she rushes into the kitchen. There on the floor was Teresa. Blood surrounded her and was on the knife she was using to make lunch. Kennedy ran back to the phone to dialed 911.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
you where my real love  
I never knew love  
till there was you  
from the bottom of my broken heart. __________________________________  
  
It was final. Teresa Caridon was officially anounced dead at 1:48 P.M. When Willow and Kennedy reached their house again they went into the kitchen to clean up, when Willow noticed a letter.  
  
____________________________  
  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
you where my real love  
I never knew love  
till there was you  
from the bottom of my broken heart. ____________________________  
  
(the letter)  
  
It has been two very long and lonely years since I have seen Tetana, or heard her enchanting laugh; and yet it seems like an eternity. How I've missed her. I am truely sorry too the both of you, but I can hold on no longer the pain is just to much to bare. She was my light, my joy, and without her I am nothing but an empty shell. I need her face and the sound of her voice. Without it I am dying inside. I see you both together and it reminds me of how we used to be. So loving and happy to just be in eachother's arms. I thank you for being my friends. Yes I have come to think of you as friends, though I know it has not shown. You have tried your best to make me feel happy, and for that I thank you, but I can live no longer. Not even to tell you face to face because I know that you would talk me out of it, and that would just hurt me more. This is not your fault so please to not blame yourself. My insides are being torn apart even as I write this. I am in so much pain I can't even discribe it. I know you have tried to make me feel wanted, and loved, and needed, but it just isn't the same as it was with Tetana. I cannot possibly stay here and and probably break apart such a loving, caring relationship such as yours by my depressing attitude. So I am leaving to join my beloved Tetana. I thank you forcaring so much for trying to get me to love another, but it's no use. She was my soulmate and I can love no other as much as her; Part of me is glad because that means I can never forget her. And, after having seen her and begun loving her, then losing her my heart, my soul, and my very being hurts to be without her. I want to see her again, to hold her in my arms, to hear her laugh, and to see her smile. Just thinking about it hurts so much. If I am without her for much longer I will go insane. I am sorry for any sorrow I have caused you, or may cause you, by my actions. I know I am being selfish, but at this day, in this hour I do not care. 10 years ago on this day in this our we met. She soon became the reason I got up in the morning. then 2 years ago I lost her. And without her I just have no reason to live. I feel it is fitting that on this day, and hour, we should reunite. And I hear my beloved Tetana calling to me. She is telling me that she misses me, that she needs me too. So I leave you know and forever. Once again it is not your fault so please to not blame yourself. When she died I knew it would only be a matter of time. I just thought it would be sooner than this. Once again I thank you for being such good friends. Now I say goodbye to you, and to the cruel world that took my dear Tetana, and hello to my beautiful lover. My only request is that I should be buried by Tetana.  
  
Goodbye  
Teresa  
  
_____________________________  
  
never look back we said  
how was I to know I'd miss you so  
  
_____________________________  
  
Willow looked up at Kenedy and said, "Though we may morn, somewhere two souls are rejoicing right now."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't something from the first?" Kennedy answered  
  
Willow shook her head, "I feel it. in here" she touches her heart, "Though to us it was suicide, to her it was being reborn andrreally living with her soulmate until a time where they may live again."  
  
____________________________  
  
Okay nobody kill me! I know a pretty sad chapter. and a really sad, okay cruddy way to end a story. Two deaths, but what willow says is true. They are rejoicing. Flame me do what ever you want. The next 'chapter comming out will be a vote for what story you want me to write next. 


	23. possible stories

Water Angel - as promised I've got some stories I've been working on. Tell me which one   
  
you want me to write next.  
  
Destinies Cruel Turn- This is a Hp/Sm crossover. I've writen most of it, but it's not   
  
on FF.N. inner scouts betray Usagi (or do they?) and join Voldemort. Usagi takes Shingo   
  
to Hogwarts for protection. Romance, some comedy, and Usagi find they inner's siblings.   
  
All the while they're trying to bring down Old Voldie.  
  
Story of a Different Color- Mamaru betrays the scouts, becomes their new enemy,   
  
they are sent to Xanth. A relm where their magic ability isn't so strange. They are all   
  
sepereated and to get back to their own world they have to find eachother, while finding   
  
out some very cool things about their powers.  
  
Destinies Desition- Three girls are taken to the GW dimension at a very young age.   
  
They are trained to use gundams and become gundam pilots 06, 07, and 08. will love   
  
blume?  
  
Here we go- Usagi isn't what every one thinks she is not even Luna knows. She's the  
  
gundam pilot 08. her two comrades turn out to be.... (you'll just have to read it.)  
  
Water Angel1 - these are the stories I'm willing to write, vote for them! 


End file.
